Luminous Prince
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Ketika suatu keadaan dimana kejahatan dan kebaikan saling menumpahkan darah, dialah yang akan menghentikan itu semua. Luminous Prince. Warning! AU, OOC, shounen-ai dan gaje. Chapter 6 is updated! PENDING
1. Prologue

_Terlihat dua kubu terpisahkan oleh suatu margin._

_Batas keseimbangan yang tak seharusnya saling melangkahi._

_Seperti Yin dan Yang._

_Namun tidak jika salah satunya sudah melangkahi batas itu._

_._

"_Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriakan dari kubu hitam terus menggelegar._

"_Bertahanlah!" teriakan dari kubu putih menanti sebuah keajaiban._

_Atau—_

"_Luminous Prince datang!"_

_Mukjizat?_

_Sekelabat cahaya melindungi kubu putih. Aura protector melindungi rakyat-rakyat yang tak bersalah. Agar darah tak tumpah dari tubuh mereka._

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga," suara berat itu seperti menyiratkan kesenangan. Tetapi aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya berkata lain._

"_Sudah lelahkah kau bersembunyi?" tanya pemilik suara berat itu._

"_Mari kita bertarung, Dark Lord," Nada bicara pemuda dihadapan sosok yang dipanggil 'Dark Lord' mulai terdengar menantang._

_Pemuda itu—Luminous Prince— mencabut pedangnya. Sebuah pedang hitam dikeluarkan dari sarungnya._

"_Aku sudah lama ingin membunuhmu," pemilik suara berat itu juga mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya yang besar._

_Kedua pasang kaki itu saling bertolak. _

_Menghindarkan terjadinya pertumpahan darah dari masing-masing kubu mereka._

_Dan akhirnya peraduan kedua pedang adalah bukti dari kekuatan mereka._

_TRANG!

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luminous Prince © Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

100 tahun telah berlalu.

Masa kelam dimana gerhana bulan memayungi pertempuran diantara dua kubu itu sudah lama berlalu.

Masa dimana darah mengalir dengan deras di antara dua kubu.

Hingga ada satu sosok yang menghentikan itu semua.

Luminous Prince.

Dia adalah abdi dunia untuk menyingkirkan kubu hitam. Tak akan ia biarkan semua kejahatan dan dictator yang akan menguasai dunia ini.

Dia adalah tameng untuk melindungi rakyat tak bersalah dari apapun yang dapat merenggut nyawa mereka.

Meskipun dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

* * *

Seorang remaja tanggung bermata hijau cerah mengamati kebun tomatnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Akhirnya yang dinantikan datang juga.

Panen tomat!

Remaja yang berpenampilan agak serampangan itu mengambil keranjang dari dalam rumahnya. Ia berlari kearah kebun tomatnya.

"Yes! Hari ini aku bisa pesta tomat!" teriaknya senang. "Aku akan—"

"Hiks… hiks…"

Remaja itu terdiam sesaat. Lalu tangannya menyibak tanaman-tanaman tomat—untuk mencari siapa yang menangis.

"Hei! Siapa yang—"

Mata hijau itu membelalak ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil menangis. Seorang anak kecil yang menurutnya imut. Pakaiannya adalah baju sailor yang didominasi warna putih. Pipinya yang putih

"Siapa kau?" tanya remaja itu kepada anak kecil yang menangis.

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, malah tangisnya semakin kencang. Sepertinya dia takut dengan remaja itu.

Remaja itu kewalahan, "Waduh! Jangan menangis!" kemudian tangannya memetik sebuah tomat ranum.

"Ini untukmu," kata remaja itu. Anak kecil itu masih terisak, lalu menatapnya ragu. Namun mata ambernya nampak tergugah dengan tomat ranum itu.

"Ambillah," remaja itu mengulurkan tomatnya kearah anak kecil itu.

Tangan mungil itu mengambil tomat yang disodorkan. Kemudian, ia menggigit tomat itu dengan gigitan kecil.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?" tanya remaja itu.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan. Remaja itu menatap anak kecil itu dengan pandangan kagum.

Ya. Dia memang menyukai anak kecil. Menurutnya, anak kecil itu lucu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya remaja itu.

"Lovino," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. ia menggigit tomatnya lagi.

"Nama yang bagus! Aku Antonio," Kata Antonio. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Sayangnya, Lovino tidak berminat melihat senyuman itu.

"Eh, tadi mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Antonio.

Lovino menatap wajah Antonio dengan sendu, membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, jika aku menyinggungmu," kata Antonio.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" gerutu Lovino pelan—tapi menyentak telinga Antonio. Demi imagenya sebagai penyuka anak kecil, ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Terus apa?"

"Aku lapar, bodoh! Buatkan aku makanan!"

Antonio hanya bisa _jawdrop_ mendengar pernyataan anak kecil itu.

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang redup dan pengap—hanya obor sebagai penerangan. Dimana sinar matahari tak bisa menembus kedalam tempat ini.

Tempat yang terlupakan, karena hanya berupa reruntuhan.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa ditempat itu terdapat didalamnya ruangan yang megah. Penuh dengan patung-patung disetiap sudut ruangan.

Disinilah sebuah kegelapan mengawali misinya.

**.**

Seorang remaja tanggung dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi rambut pirangnya nampak tergesa-gesa menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas.

Di dalam sana, terdapat seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serupa dengan remaja itu. Ia menyambut remaja itu dengan seringai seram. Namun seringai itu tidak cocok untuk wajahnya yang begitu 'cantik'.

"Ada perlu apa, anak kesayangan?" sindirnya. Remaja itu hanya mendengus pelan. Kalau saja yang didepannya ini bukan atasannya, dia pasti sudah memenggal kepalanya sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti iri melihat kedekatanku dengan Yang Mulia," remaja itu menyindirnya balik.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam untuk mengancamnya.

"Aku menemukan seorang anak yang mempunyai kekuatan aura yang besar," jawab remaja itu—tanpa rasa ketakutan menghinggapinya. Mata hijaunya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Bawa anak itu masuk!"

Tak kurang dari lima menit, remaja itu menggandeng seorang anak berusia kurang lebih 5 tahun. Mata biru anak itu memandangi setiap ruangan itu tanpa ada rasa takut.

Pemuda itu menatap mata sang anak—mencoba membaca pikirannya. Kemudian ia menatap balik remaja itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau anak ini mempunyai kekuatan aura yang besar?" tanyanya curiga.

"Karena aku melihat aura yang besar dalam tubuh anak ini," jawab remaja itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat aura seseorang?" sindiran pemuda itu membuat remaja dihadapannya mendengus pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Jawaban remaja itu membuat sang pemuda makin mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu membawa anak ini?"

"Aku takut dia akan jatuh ke tangan kubu putih."

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C.**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Yay! Satu multichap lagi dari saya untuk fandom Hetalia! (jerit kegirangan) Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang bergenre fantasy dan supernatural. Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis cerita fantasy… #curcolabaikan

Seperti biasa, ada F.A.Q. yang (gak) penting dibalik pembuatan fic ini.

**F.A.Q**

Q : Kenapa lo ngasih judul fic ini Luminous Prince?

A : Karena sebagian alur cerita ini diambil dari ide cerita dari novel 'Five Prince' yang lagi saya tulis tapi masih hiatus dulu karena masih banyak perubahan—*Dibekep sebelum promosi lagi*

Q : Luminous Prince? Dark Lord? Siapa itu?

A : Itu cuma sekedar nama kehormatan atau julukan. Siapa mereka, anda tebak sendiri. *dilempar ke Antartika*

Q : Di paragraph awal sempat ada kata-kata 'aura'. Apa hubungannya dengan fic ini?

A : Kalau diceritain disini gak surprise dong!

Q : Disini, umur Antonio dan Lovino berapa?

A : Antonio 13 tahun dan Lovino 5 tahun.

Q : Terus, remaja dan pemuda yang memakai jubah hitam itu siapa?

A : Ayo tebak siapa… *dilempar sandal*

Q : Kenapa elo bikin multichap lagi? Bukannya 'Alone' masih belum selesai?

A : AH! OBAMA DATANG LAGI! (ngacir)

Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya apakah fic ini dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja lewat review anda.

Thanks! ^^


	2. Angel Salvation and Darth Saint

"_Kau adalah makhluk terkutuk!" sebuah nada gertakan diluncurkan dari mulut pemuda bermandikan cahaya itu kepada sosok yang diselimuti kabut aura hitam._

"_Cih! Dasar makhluk sok suci!" __Balasnya. "Apa itu saja gertakanmu?"_

_Kedua pedang berbahankan metalik __itu saling beradu. Saling menghilangkan batas margin yang seharusnya terlarang untuk dihancurkan._

_Dan kini mereka telah menghancurkannya._

_Bukankah kebaikan dan kejahatan saling berseteru?_

_TRANG!_

_Bunga-bunga api keluar dari pedang yang beradu itu. Mereka saling beradu untuk meneteskan darah dari lawannya. Terus meminta salah satu tumbal diantara mereka berdua._

_Sementara itu, kedua kubu saling menumpahkan darah untuk mendukung pemimpin mereka masing-masing._

_Gerhana bulan masih menyelimuti__ sebagian kecil__ belahan bumi dengan kegelapan._

_Kini warna cincin kemerahan itu seperti darah yang menghiasi langit kelam. _

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luminous Prince © Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, "Hah! Itu pasti cuma alasanmu saja agar bocah ini bisa bebas masuk ke dalam kubu ini!"

"Dasar. Kau masih saja tidak mau mengakui kalau aku lebih peka dalam melihat aura seseorang." balas remaja itu dingin.

Anak kecil bermata biru itu hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan heran. Sejak tadi, kedua orang itu saling beradu argumen. Padahal mereka satu kubu.

"Norge!" sebuah suara memanggil pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal, "Dasar anko uzai," gerutunya. "Mengganggu saja."

Kemudian mata violetnya menatap remaja bermata hijau dihadapannya, "Kali ini kau bebas, Arthur," katanya sinis. Kemudian dengan angkuhnya ia membalikkan badannya hingga jubahnya berkibar. Remaja yang dipanggil Arthur tadi hanya mendelik kesal.

Anak kecil itu menarik jubah Arthur, "Kak Arthur, kenapa kakak marah-marah dengan kakak itu?" tanya anak itu. Pertanyaan yang polos—layaknya anak kecil.

Arthur menatap anak itu, "Dia itu menyebalkan, Alfred," jawabnya. "Hei! Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan panggil aku 'kak'!"

"Tapi kau kan lebih tua dariku!" tukas Alfred. "Apa kau mau kupanggil 'paman'?"

"Apalagi itu, _git_!"

Rusaklah sudah image gentleman Arthur. Semua gara-gara bocah manis bernama Alfred.

Anehnya, Alfred tidak ketakutan melihat amarah Arthur—ia malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau harus dipanggil apa!" seruan Alfred mau tak mau membuat telinga remaja bermata hijau itu menatapnya.

"Kau lebih pantas dipanggil Iggy!" teriak Alfred sambil menyunggingkan senyum polosnya.

"BLOODY HELL! PANGGIL SAJA AKU ARTHUR!" teriak Arthur kesal sambil menjambaki rambut pirangnya. Kesabarannya sudah diambang batas.

"Kenapa kau menjambaki rambutmu?" tanya Alfred polos.

Arthur menarik tangan Alfred dengan kasar. Membuat bocah itu meringis kesakitan.

Sebenarnya Arthur tidak tega menyakitinya, tapi kali ini ia sedang dilanda _bad mood_. Dan Alfred sebagai pelampiasannya.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia melepas tangan Alfred kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil itu—dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kita akan ke kamarmu."

Arthur menggandeng tangan mungil itu ke suatu tempat.

**.**

Alfred memandang kagum melihat kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Kamar yang disediakan untuknya cukup luas. Dimana lantai keramik berwarna putih susu dan dinding kamar yang berwarna biru laut. Warna yang cocok bagi anak seperti Alfred.

"Aku—boleh tinggal disini?" tanya Alferd ragu-ragu.

Arthur menatap bola mata warna langit itu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wow! Thanks!" teriak bocah hiperaktif itu girang sambil menaiki kasurnya lalu melompat diatas kasur. Arthur hanya mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan bocah yang baru saja ditemukannya itu.

Entah apa alasannya memilih—lebih tepatnya menyeret— anak yang masih polos itu untuk masuk ke dalam dunia kegelapan.

* * *

**#**

_Ia berjalan sendirian. Dengan __mengenakan pakaian layaknya rakyat biasa, orang-orang tidak akan curiga dengan identitasnya yang sebenarnya._

_Sampai ditengah jalan, ia melihat seorang anak kecil berlarian kemudian menubruknya hingga terjatuh._

"_Ups! Maaf—" kata anak kecil itu. _

_Mata hijau miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru anak itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk melihat aura anak kecil itu._

'_Mustahil…'_

_Mata hijau itu mengerjap tak percaya ketika melihat aura anak itu. Memang warna aura anak itu masih bercampur dengan warna lainnya. Tapi ada satu warna yang begitu mencolok._

_Bi__ru._

_Warna aura yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan aura abu-abu._

_Aura terkua__t kedua yang dimiliki __kubu putih—Angel Salvation__. Sementara kekuatan auranya—__kelabu__— juga merupakan aura terkuat kedua di kubu hitam__—Darth Saint__. Dengan kata lain, kekuatannya sebanding dengan anak kecil ini._

_Karena suatu saat nanti, anak kecil itu akan melawannya. Sementara dirinya tak mau melawan anak kecil ini—meskipun ia tak tahu alasan pastinya._

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

**#**

* * *

"Arthur!" teriakan nyaris ultrasonic itu membuat dirinya tersadar.

Ternyata dirinya melamun. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia melamun?

"Mengapa kau terdiam?" tanya Alfred khawatir. "Apa kau sakit?"

Arthur hanya menggeleng, "Aku pergi dulu sebentar." Katanya.

"Kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu tak dijawab oleh remaja berambut pirang itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan anak kecil itu sendirian.

* * *

Antonio sedang memasak di dapurnya yang tak begitu besar. Tangannya begitu cekatan memotong tomat menjadi potongan dadu kecil.

Sementara itu, Lovino menunggunya dengan pipi menggembung. Ingin sekali Antonio mencubit pipi putih itu. Antonio melirik kearah anak berambut coklat itu.

"Ngapain kau lihat-lihat, _bastard_!" bentak Lovino dengan wajah memerah.

Ekspresi wajah itu membuat dahi Antonio berkerut. Ekspresi wajah itu mirip dengan…

* * *

**#**

_Bruk!_

_Tubuhnya menabrak seorang remaja berambut pirang. _

"_Ma—"_

"_Kau tidak punya mata, ya?" kata remaja itu tajam._

"_Hei! Aku kan tidak sengaja—" Mata hijaunya membelalak saat ia menatap remaja dengan mata yang identik didepannya. _

_Ini aneh, dia tidak mabuk tomat pagi ini kan?_

_Tidak—dia tidak mabuk tomat. __Ia yakin bahwa __matanya__ t__ida__k salah melihat._

_Mengapa pipi remaja itu memerah?_

_Ingin rasanya ia terkikik melihat ekspresi wajah yang tak sinkron dengan ucapannya—namun ditahannya dalam hati._

_Remaja berambut pirang itu hanya mendengus pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya._

**#**

* * *

Antonio menghapus bayangan itu dari otaknya. Menyebalkan! Mengapa memori seperti itu yang keluar dari otaknya?

'Tapi aku penasaran,' batinnya. 'Siapa dia? Apa dia penduduk baru di daerah ini?'

**.**

Antonio memandangi Lovino yang sedang memakan paella. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah yang imut itu tampak menikmati paellanya.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Antonio.

Anak itu berhenti menyuap.

"Pu—Pulang?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Iya," jawab Antonio singkat. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Lovino tidak menjawab. Mata ambernya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Antonio kebingungan melihat ekspresi Lovino, "Kau—kenapa?"

Lovino menggenggam erat bajunya, "Kakekku... baru saja meninggal," jawab Lovino pelan. Bulir air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. "Aku... tak tahu harus tinggal dengan siapa..."

Antonio menatap iba Lovino. Ia mendekati Lovino. Kemudian ia berlutut dan mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Tenang, Lovi," Antonio mengusap kepala Lovino dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan anak kecil yang masih terisak itu.

"Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku kalau kau mau."

Pernyataan Antonio tadi membuat Lovino menghentikan tangisnya lalu menatap sang pemilik mata hijau itu.

"Kau—serius?"

Antonio mengangguk pasti. Senyum tulus terulas di bibirnya.

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal," jawab Antonio. "Jadi aku tinggal sendiri disini."

Ketika dirinya membelai rambut Lovino, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Hei! Siapa itu?" teriak Antonio. Ia menggendong Lovino lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Dasar tidak awesome! Ini kan aku!"

Awesome? Berarti—

"Gilbert! Francis! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" seru Antonio kesal. Siapa juga yang kesal kalau ada orang yang masuk ke rumahmu tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

"Kau yang tidak awesome!" bentak Gilbert. "Suaraku yang awesome ini sampai habis gara-gara meneriakkan namamu! Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Sudah, sudah," Francis melerai mereka berdua. "Tadi Gilbert langsung masuk ke dalam, makanya aku susul—"

Bugh!

"Ouch!" Antonio memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Lovino melepaskan diri dari pelukan remaja berambut coklat itu.

"Wow! Headbutt yang awesome!" seru Gilbert. Francis langsung menyikut Gilbert.

"Pelukanmu itu terlalu erat, bastard!" teriak Lovino. "Aku nyaris mati kehabisan nafas!"

"Mon cher, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Francis sambil merentangkan tangannya—bersiap untuk memeluk.

Gilbert –yang melihat gelagat Francis— langsung menarik tubuh sahabatnya yang mesum itu. "Hei! Dasar tidak awesome! Kalau mesum jangan disini!" serunya—membuat Francis sukses pundung di pojokan.

Kemudian mata rubi Gilbert beralih ke Lovino, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau menanyakan diriku?" balas lovino dingin.

"Dasar gak awesome!" seru Gilbert. "Kau ini tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama ya?"

Akhirnya Gilbert dan Lovino saling beradu mulut. Membuat Antonio dan Francis berfacepalm ria.

"Ternyata Gilbert bisa akrab juga dengan anak kecil, ya." ujar Francis.

"Ngaco kamu!" seru Antonio. "Yang kayak gitu dibilang akrab?"

Pernyataan polos dari Antonio itu membuat Francis gemas. Ingin rasanya ia me_raep_ pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

"Antonio! Dirimu polos sekali! Gak ngerti majas ironi ya?"

* * *

Malam hari ini begitu indah. Lengkungan bulan sabit itu seperti senyuman. Bintang-bintang itu bagaikan sebuah permata yang bertebaran dilangit.

Mata amber Lovino setengah terbuka, sudah dua kali ia menguap.

"Uahem..."

Dan itu yang ketiga kalinya.

"Sudah saatnya kau tidur," Antonio menarik selimut lalu menyelimuti Lovino.

"Tapi aku tak mau tidur!" tukas Lovino. Sifat tsundere dan keras kepalanya mau tak amau membuat Antonio menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Antonio duduk disamping Lovino lalu menyanyikan lagu tidur berbahasa Spanyol. Suara lembut milik Antonio membuat pelupuk mata Lovino semakin berat, kemudian membawa anak mungil itu ke dalam alam mimpi.

Antonio menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu perlahan, lalu mengecup dahi Lovino dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Lovino."

* * *

12 tahun telah berlalu.

Remaja yang dulu masih ingusan dan belum mengenal dunia kini telah menunjukkan taringnya.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Kini dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang genap berusia 25 tahun. Meskipun begitu, dia terlihat seperti remaja. Sifatnya yang periang—bahkan terlalu periang— membuatnya terlihat lebih muda.

Seperti Antonio, Lovino Vargas—anak yang diangkatnya menjadi adik angkat— juga tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan. Sama seperti kakak angkatnya, Lovino tak pernah berubah. Sifat tsundere memang melekat erat di dalam jati dirinya.

Mereka masih seperti dulu.

Tapi lebih banyak perubahan pada diri mereka. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka yang telah berbeda.

Lovino kini dapat mengendalikan angin. Menerbangkan benda-benda sesuka hatinya. Bahkan ia dapat menerbangkan benda yang lebih berat dibanding berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Ya, dia adalah pengendali angin. Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah pemilik aura hijau.

Setidaknya ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dari bahaya.

Tapi terkadang hal itu membuat sang kakak angkat merasa iri.

Karena ia tak mempunyai kekuatan aura apapun untuk melindungi siapapun.

Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Di siang yang cerah—dan panas menyengat— seharusnya ini menjadi waktu yang tepat Lovino untuk _siesta_. Namun sialnya, ia masih belum menemukan pemuda maniak tomat itu untuk menggantikan tugasnya memanen tomat.

Dan kini tubuhnya tengah terpapar sengatan matahari. Jelas tidak mungkin ia berharap tanaman tomat itu meninggi dan melindungi tubuhnya dari sengatan matahari.

Dimana sih, si bodoh itu?

"Lovi!" Antonio memeluk Lovino dari belakang. Senyum manis pemuda berkulit coklat itu terukir dibibirnya. Semburat merah kini menjalari pipi Lovino.

"Tomato bastard! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Lovino. "Atau kau mau kuterbangkan seperti kemarin?"

Oke, penyakit _tsundere_ Lovino kumat lagi.

"Nggak deh, sudah cukup," Antonio tidak mau dirinya diterbangkan oleh pusaran angin buatan Lovino dan membuat dirinya mendarat tidak selamat diatas pohon.

Lovino mendengus kesal. Antonio memetik beberapa buah tomat dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang telah terisi sebagian.

"Kelihatannya kau semakin kuat," ujar Antonio sembari memetik buah tomat yang ranum.

Mata amber Lovino menatapnya dengan curiga, "Memangnya kenapa, bastard?"

"Hanya berkomentar saja." Jawab Antonio.

"Dasar aneh!" cibir Lovino. Ia memetik buah tomat disamping kirinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Antonio tersenyum hambar. Hal itu membuat Lovino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa lagi? Kau habis mabuk tomat?"

'_Seandainya saja aku bisa melindungimu...'_

"Bukan—bukan apa-apa!"

Pernyataan yang berada diotaknya gagal disampaikan kepada Lovino.

Setelah itu, Antonio tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

'_Tomato bastard, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!'_ batin Lovino sambil menatap tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan memetik tomat.

'_Kenapa?'_

* * *

Ditempat lain, seorang remaja bermata biru dan poni mencuat sedang menghentakkan kakinya, dan membuat tanah yang dihentaknya terbelah.

Dibelakangnya, pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu melihat teknik sang remaja. Ia mengangguk sekali jika teknik yang dilakukan remaja itu benar.

Arthur Kirkland menatap adik angkatnya, Alfred F. jones. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa tubuh remaja itu bisa lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya?

Ya, lebih tepatnya remaja itu adalah adik angkatnya.

Remaja yang dulunya hanya anak polos yang hiperaktif.

Padahal perbedaan umur mereka nyaris 8 tahun. Apakah anak itu kelebihan kalsium?

Kali ini pikiran Arthur tidak lagi terfokus pada masalah tinggi badan. Pikirannya kembali mundur saat usia Alfred menginjak 12 tahun.

* * *

**#**

_Ia tak sanggup melihat penderitaan remaja itu. Usianya yang masih sangat muda..._

"_Sakit..." rintih remaja itu pelan—namun terdengar ditelinganya._

_Rintihan itu benar-benar mengiris hatinya, mengoyakkan lapisan hatinya hingga mengeluarkan darah._

_Sementara itu,__sang pengubah aura—sekaligus orang yang dipanggil Dark Lord— itu tak bergeming dengan semua rintihan itu. Malah senyumnya semakin sadis saat tangannya bisa mencengkram leher remaja itu. _

_Proses yang sangat menyakitkan untuk mengganti aura birunya menjadi aura yang baru._

_Aura yang sa__ma dengan warna miliknya._

_Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan mendengar semua rintihan itu? Apalagi remaja bermata biru itu kini meneteskan air mata—saking tak tahan oleh rasa sakitnya._

'_Bertahanlah, Alfred...' batinnya._

_Namun pemilik mata biru yang tengah kesaki__tan itu tak bisa mendengarnya. _

'_...Sebentar lagi proses pengubahan auramu akan selesai,'_

_Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah tegar. Membiarkan remaja itu tetap menjerit kesakitan._

' _Bertahanlah...'_

**#**

* * *

Otaknya memutuskan memori itu ketika ia merasakan kedua lengan orang lain memeluknya.

"Artie!" pemilik suara itu membuat pipi pemuda yang dipeluk itu terlihat memerah.

"_Bloody hell_! Ngapain kau memelukku, git!" bentak Arthur. Alis tebalnya kini saling bertaut.

"Hahaha! Ekspresimu kali ini jelek sekali, Artie!" Alfred melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin ia menertawakan bentuk alis Arthur yang menyatu.

"Diam kau!" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang kini mulai senada dengan tomat segar.

"Artie, kita latihan lagi, yuk!" Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dengan semangat 'hero' yang dimilikinya.

"Woi! Aku sudah melatihmu selama 3 jam, _you git_! Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Alfred menggeleng sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Ha! Artie, kamu sudah tua ya? Makanya tidak kuat lagi melatihku?" ejeknya.

"Bloody hell! Aku belum tua, bodoh! Umurku baru 25 tahun!" bentak Arthur.

"Tapi aku masih ingin melatih auraku!" sahut Alfred ngotot.

Arthur menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa lelah karena latihan aura tadi telah menguras sebagian tenaganya.

Tapi di dalam Darth Saint, hanya dirinya dan Alfred yang memiliki aura kelabu.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus menuruti permintaan remaja sialan itu. Melatihnya setiap hari membuat dirinya ingin gantung diri.

Apalagi remaja itu memasang wajah memelas, membuatnya makin tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah," Arthur menyerah. "Tapi hanya sejam!"

"Artie pelit ah!" dumel Alfred. "Dua jam ya?"

"Kalau kau protes lagi," Arthur mencabut pedangnya lalu mengarahkan ke hadapan remaja itu. "Aku tak segan-segan akan mencincangmu."

Alfred menelan ludahnya melihat pedang Arthur yang terbuat dari baja hitam itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari lehernya. Kelihatannya ia tidak main-main.

"O—oke, tadi cuma bercanda kok!"kata Alfred.

"Bagus," Arthur menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Mata hijaunya menatap mata azure milik Alfred.

"Kita kembali ke tempat latihan."

Jubah hitam itu kembali berkibar, diikuti dengan langkah kaki dibelakangnya.

* * *

Antonio melintasi sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia ingin berburu rusa. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Lovino, tetapi pemuda tsundere itu tidak mau menemaninya dan memilih untuk siesta.

Sebuah pisau tangan tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Mata hijaunya mencari-cari buruan.

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak didepan sungai.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai itu. Air sungai yang jernih itu menyegarkan dirinya.

Ia ingin mengambil air itu untuk minum. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika mata hijaunya menangkap wajah seseorang yang terpantul di air sungai.

Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa mengantuk lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sosok yang berada dibelakang Antonio kini membawa tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C.**

**#**

* * *

**Eka's note :** Wuah! Pada nyangka ini pairingnya EspUK/UKEsp ya? Bukan, readers tercinta! Nama karakter yang saya cantumkan itu adalah nama tokoh utamanya! Makanya jangan heran kalau Antonio sama Arthur bakal sering tampil disini... Soal nanti saya akan membuat pairing ini atau tidak nantikan saja! *dilempar ke laut*

Gimana chappie yang ini? Cacat? Abal? Gomen, saya agak bingung nentuin plotnya. Maklum, Five Princes milik saya aja belum selesai dibuat udah bikin kayak ginian. #curcolabaikan

Mau ngasih tau, yang tulisan miring itu semuanya flashback. Jadi jangan heran kalau saya nggak ngasih pemberitahuan kalau itu flashback! XD

Jadi, kekuatan para tokoh disini tergantung dari auranya. Contohnya, jika auranya berwarna biru, maka dia mempunyai elemen air. Untuk mengetahuinya lebih lanjut, saya sudah membuat salah satu contoh cerita Five Prince yang menjelaskan sedikit tentang aura. Lihat diblog saya, .com

Untuk mengetahui desas-desus mengenai pembuatan fic ini, kita lihat F.A.Q. 2 berikut ini.

**F.A.Q. 2**

Q : Arthur dan Alfred disini usianya berapa?

A : Sama seperti Antonio dan Lovino.

Q : Sebelum ada disclaimer ada satu paragrap bercetak miring. Itu tentang apa?

A : Potongan cerita kejadian 100 tahun yang lalu. Saat perang antara dua kubu yang akan diceritakan pada setiap chapter.

Q : Aura setiap orang berbeda-beda, jadi apakah semua orang elemennya tidak sama?

A : Beberapa aura ada yang memiliki kesamaan elemen, baik itu aura positif maupun aura negatif. Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, anda bisa melihat diblog saya.

Q : Pairing apa saja yang akan muncul dalam fic ini?

A : Macam-macam, tapi yang paling sering keluar kayaknya Spamano dan USUK. Baru kayaknya lho! *digampar*

Q : Updatenya lama gak?

A : Saya gak bisa jawab kalau yang itu! *dilempar ke Antartika*

Review please?


	3. For the Chosen One

_Gerhana bulan berwarna merah darah itu telah menutupi cahaya rembulan. Lambang kebaikan telah tertutup oleh kelamnya langit. _

_Dan langit nampak seperti mengeluarkan darah. _

_Bunyi hentakan pedang terus berdesing diantara kedua kubu. Pedang-pedang itu saling menari dan menimbulkan bunga percikan api. _

_Sampai ada salah satu diantara mereka yang meregang nyawa._

_Pemuda bemata hijau itu menatap tajam mata violet milik wajah yang sebagian tertutup oleh topeng berwarna hitam._

"_Aku akan membunuhmu, Dark Lord!" geramnya. Petir putih menyambar beberapa senti ke tubuh yang dibaluti jubah hitam. _

"_Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, bocah!" suara bariton Dark Lord bergemuruh seiring dengan gemuruh petir hitam yang ditargetkan ke tubuh yang dibaluti baju putih yang berkibar. _

_Mereka mencoba menebas tubuh targetnya, namun tebasan pedang mereka ayunkan hanya bergesekan dengan udara._

_Mereka berdua berusaha mengungguli hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan._

_Karena bagi hukum keseimbangan, hitam dan putih tidak bisa saling mengalahkan.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luminous Prince (c) **** Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Mata hijau itu membuka perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, mata hijau itu menampakkan rasa kebingungan.

Antonio kini berada di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Sinar-sinar matahari berhamburan dengan indahnya, namun tak menyilaukan matanya.

Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini? Siapa yang membawanya ke sini?

'_Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?'_ pikir Antonio. _'Bukankah aku seharusnya berada di pinggir sungai?'_

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar."

Suara itu menyentak Antonio. Ia mencari sang pemilik suara ke segala penjuru mata angin.

"Siapa kau?" serunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang—merasa bahwa sumber suara berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku didepanmu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..."

Antonio membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

'_Wajahnya—mirip sekali denganku!'_ batinnya.

Sosok yang berada dihadapan Antonio sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat, matanya yang berwarna hijau, semuanya identik dengan dirinya. Kecuali jubah putih tanpa tudung kepala yang menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki hingga pundaknya.

"Da—darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Antonio—masih tidak lepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu namamu,"jawab pemuda itu. Kini bibirnya menyunggingkan tersenyum lebar.

"Karena kau yang akan mewarisi kekuatanku."

"Kekuatanmu?" Antonio mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku Luminous Prince," jawab pemuda itu. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Mata Antonio membelalak tak percaya, "Jangan bergurau kau!" ucapnya ketus. "Mana mungkin kau Luminous Prince! Kalau begitu seharusnya kau sudah—"

"Memang aku sudah mati," potong pemuda bermata hijau—yang mengaku sebagai Luminous Prince— itu. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam Antonio, "Tapi aku menembus dimensi waktu atas izin Tuhan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Antonio menatap mata hijau pemuda itu—untuk memastikan apakah pemuda dihadapannya berbohong atau tidak.

"Aku tidak berbohong," tukas pemuda itu menyunggingkan kembali senyumnya.

Skakmat!

'_Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ batin Antonio. Matanya masih belum lepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku bisa mengetahui isi pikiranmu, Antonio." tukas Luminous Prince. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah, "Tunggu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubah putihnya. Sebilah pedang berwarna dasar hitam mengkilat. Mata pedang itu dilapisi oleh sarung pedang. Dan kepala pedangnya juga berwarna hitam. Pedang itu tidak terlalu tebal dan cukup fleksibel, meskipun memiliki ukuran yang cukup panjang.

"Pedang ini adalah pedang Magnificent Spirit," kata Luminous Prince—sebelum Antonio sempat bertanya. "Pedang ini kuwariskan untukmu."

Luminous Prince menyerahkan pedang itu kepada Antonio. Antonio menerima pedang itu dengan ragu. Ia merasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menerima pedang itu.

"Tapi—apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Antonio ragu. "Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan aura apapun!"

"Ada satu perintah Tuhan yang harus kau laksanakan, Antonio," jawab Luminous Prince. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan suatu isyarat.

"Melanjutkan perjuangan Angel Salvation melawan Darth Saint."

"Melanjutkan perjuangan Angel Salvation melawan Darth Saint?" tanya Antonio tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktuku sudah habis," Luminous Prince bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu meninggalkan Antonio.

"Tunggu! Mau ke—"

Terlambat, tubuh yang dibaluti jubah putih itu menghilang disertai cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Sial! Seenaknya saja dia menghilang!" dumel Antonio. "Padahal dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal yang sama saat ia berada di pinggir sungai.

Pelupuk matanya terasa begitu berat, kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh diatas tanah—tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Antonio membuka matanya. Ia mendengar suara aliran air sungai, sama seperti saat ia berada di pinggir sungai.

Ia kembali ketempat semula. Masih dengan pemandangan sungai yang menyejukkan mata—dan bukan dibawah pohon rindang.

Antonio berkali-kali mengucek matanya, tapi yang dilihatnya memang kenyataan.

'_Ah, aku pasti ketiduran lalu bermimpi aneh,'_ pikirnya logis.

Tapi ia membatalkan pikiran logisnya ketika melihat sebuah pedang berwarna hitam tergeletak disampingnya. Pedang yang sama dengan mimpinya tadi.

Antonio mencubit pipinya, terasa sakit.

Apa kejadian tadi memang bukan mimpi?

Antonio meneliti tubuh pedang itu, pedang itu memang memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna pedang yang diberikan Luminous Prince kepadanya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia membuka sarung pedang itu. Terlihatlah mata pedang yang terbuat dari baja hitam. Kepala pedang itu memiliki berwarna senada dengan mata pedangnya. Mata hijaunya menangkap satu kalimat sambung yang tertera di bagian bawah mata pedang itu.

_For the chosen one_

"Untuk yang terpilih?" gumamnya. _'Berarti ini hanya untuk orang yang terpilih...'_

'_...Dan aku—yang terpilih?' _

Mata hijau itu mengerjap senang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, keraguan menghinggapinya.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan pedang ini?'_ batinnya kebingungan. _'Aku kan tidak memiliki kekuatan aura...' _

Antonio menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu, Luminous Prince adalah orang yang dipuja oleh semua orang, karena ia telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa yang tak berdosa.

Merelakan dirinya untuk menghentikan pertumpahan darah.

Tapi tak ada bukti otentik bahwa Luminous Prince adalah seorang pahlawan—dalam bentuk prasasti bahkan benda-benda peninggalan pun tak ada. Mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Karena tidak ada orang seorang pun yang tahu rupa dari sang pangeran cahaya itu.

Antonio juga pernah mendengar bahwa aura yang dimiliki Luminous Prince adalah putih, tetapi ia memiliki pedang hitam—kontras dengan warna auranya.

Ia hampir tak mempercayainya. Ternyata dongeng yang selalu didengarnya saat ia masih kecil—juga dongeng yang dulu dibacakannya kepada Lovino— adalah kenyataan.

Kini dirinya diliputi keraguan. Jika ini benar, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Setelah menimang pedang itu sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa pedang itu pulang. Ia menyelipkan pedang itu dibalik jubah coklat yang dipakainya—agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, ia memanggul seekor rusa yang cukup gemuk yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam karung. Entah bagaimana caranya Antonio membawanya tanpa masalah sedangkan berat rusa itu 30 kilogram!

Ia melewati sebuah pasar yang cukup ramai. Mau tidak mau ia harus melewati jalan ini. Jalan di pasar adalah jalan pintas ke rumahnya.

Pikiran Antonio masih fokus tentang pedang hitam yang diberikan Luminous Prince dan ia tidak fokus dengan pandangan didepannya.

BRUK!

Dan benar, dia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Kau tidak melihat jalan ya?" kata pemuda beralis tebal itu sakratis.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah min—" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat alis tebal dan mata hijau yang identik dengannya.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu," ujar Antonio. Ia meneliti wajah pemuda itu. Alis tebal itu... Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya, namun ia lupa dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang," tukas pemuda beralis tebal itu. Antonio bersumpah kali ini ia melihat ada semburat merah dipipi pucat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Antonio hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Orang itu aneh sekali,'_ pikirnya. _'Tapi ekspresi wajahnya mirip sekali dengan... remaja yang dulu pernah aku tabrak!'_

'_Atau jangan-jangan... dia adalah... remaja itu?'_

Antonio baru menyadari kalau ternyata dunia itu sempit sekali.

**.**

Setelah jauh dari areal pasar, Arthur hanya mendumel tidak jelas. Bertemu dengan pemuda berambut ikal coklat yang aneh dan memiliki mata yang identik dengannya memang merepotkan!

Tunggu... Berambut ikal coklat dan bermata hijau?

Arthur merasakan _deja vu_. Apakah pemuda tadi itu...

'_Bodoh kau, Arthur!' _rutuknya pada diri sendiri. _'Mengapa kau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?'_

Arthur mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga ia sampai di suatu belokan jalan buntu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, ia berteleportasi ke markas Darth Saint.

* * *

Antonio hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat rumahnya masih berantakan seperti tadi siang. Ditambah lagi, Lovino pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun padanya.

Dan... demi tomat segar! Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini Francis dan Gilbert akan berkumpul di rumahnya! Malam ini, pukul 7 malam!

Dan malangnya, ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Padahal langit sudah berwarna kemerahan dan matahari sudah ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk Barat.

Antonio menghela nafas panjang. Baiklah, ia harus bergegas menyiapkan makan malam dan membereskan rumahnya—sendirian.

**.**

"Antonio!" teriak Gilbert. Francis menyikut lengan sahabatnya.

"_Mon cher_, kita kan janji ke rumah Antonio jam 7 malam," kata Francis. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita datang jam segini?"

"Justru lebih cepat itu lebih awesome," ujar Gilbert. "Bukan begitu, Lovi?"

"Aku lebih berharap kalian tidak datang , _bastard_!" gerutu Lovino.

"Lovi! Ternyata kau sungguh gak awesome!" sungut Gilbert.

Kemudian pintu dibuka. Dari balik pintu, terlihat Antonio yang sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Silakan... masuk..." kata Antonio sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kenapa, Antonio?" tanya Francis. Antonio hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku... hanya... capek..." jawab Antonio ngos-ngosan.

Kedua sahabatnya maklum ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Antonio. Kemudian mereka melihat penampilan Antonio dengan rambut coklat ikalnya yang berantakan dan kemeja yang nampak kusut. Lovino hanya memalingkan wajahnya—merasa bersalah kepada Antonio karena lupa membersihkan rumah.

Untungnya Antonio tidak memarahi dirinya. Sepertinya ia tidak tega untuk memarahi adik angkatnya.

"Maaf, aku belum menyiapkan makan malamnya," kata Antonio dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Gilbert dan Francis saling melempar pandang. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana jika kita memasak bersama?" usul Francis sambil mengedipkan matanya. Gilbert mengangguk setuju.

"Dan kita berpesta barbeque rusa dengan elemen apiku yang awesome ini!" timpal Gilbert sambil mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Beruntung ada 'pemadam kebakaran' dadakan dari Francis sebelum api itu merembet kemana-mana.

"Francis!" jerit Gilbert kesal karena Francis menyiram sebagian bajunya. Kini bajunya menjadi setengah basah kuyup.

"Jangan pernah bermain api di dalam rumah, _Mon cher_!" kata Francis sambil tersenyum—mesum.

Antonio dan Lovino hanya bisa facepalm melihat kelakuan manusia pemilik aura jingga—Gilbert— dan pemilik aura biru—Francis— yang tidak jelas itu.

* * *

"Bukankah malam ini malam yang awesome, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert. Dibelakang punggungnya, Antonio bersandar. Setelah kenyang dengan santapan makan malam plus minum bir—tentunya Antonio hanya kuat minum dua gelas, menikmati semilir angin malam benar-benar hal yang menyenangkan.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Ya. Malam yang indah," jawab Antonio pelan. Sesekali ia menguap.

"Hei, aku punya cerita _awesome_! Tadi diriku yang _awesome_ ini berhasil menegndalikan elemen api dengan _awesome_!" Gilbert mulai berkicau mengenai dirinya yang _awesome_. Sangat lama dan membuat Antonio merasa bosan.

"...Dan begitulah. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert setelah bercerita sedemikian panjang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Antonio.

"Antonio?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Antonio.

"Hoi, Antonio!" panggil Gilbert. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Karena penasaran, Gilbert menoleh kebelakang. Leher dan punggungnya terasa berat! Dan setelah ia membalikkan badannya, tubuh Antonio terjatuh. Untung saja Gilbert menahan tubuh Antonio agar tidak mencium tanah. Dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh itu di pangkuannya.

"Ckckck..." Gilbert berdecak kesal ketika melihat Antonio tidur dengan pulas dipangkuannya.

Jadi dari tadi dia ngomong sendiri? Sialan kau, Antonio!

Gilbert memandangi wajah Antonio dengan seribu kekesalan. Tapi lama-lama terulas senyuman ketika melihat wajah yang manis itu mendengkur tanpa suara.

Tangan kekar Gilbert mengelus pipi Antonio yang telah terbuai dalam mimpinya.

'Ternyata Antonio manis juga saat tidur,' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

Gilbert menyeka hidungnya dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

'_Gilbert! Sungguh tidak awesome jika dirimu yang awesome ini naksir sahabatmu sendiri!'_ batinnya sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Tak ada jalan lain bagi Gilbert selain menggendong tubuh Antonio dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang membingungkan bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

Ruangan mewah dengan lantai marmer hitam dan dinding berwarna abu-abu menunjukkan aura mistis yang berada disekitar ruangan itu. Suhu dingin selalu meliputi ruangan ini. Nampaknya lampu hias di atas langit-langit itu hanya sebagai hiasan saja, karena ruangan itu hanya menggunakan sepuluh obor yang terpasang di dinding.

Sepasang mata emerald menatap dialog antara seorang ketua dengan pimpinan teratas mereka sekaligus—mereka anggap— sebagai tuan mereka dibalik pintu.

"Halldor, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," kata seseorang yang sedang duduk disinggasananya yang didominasi warna hitam dan ukiran emas. Jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajah dan kedua belah tangannya. Sebuah topeng berwarna hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Yes, My Lord?" _ Halldor menumpukan kaki kirinya lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ia melakukannya saat berhadapan dengan seorang yang sangat dipuja bagi seluruh anggota Darth Saint.

Dark Lord.

"Gerhana bulan merah akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Dark Lord. Nada yang dikeluarkannya memang ceria, namun aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya berkata lain.

Arthur menyimak semua pembicaraan itu dibalik pintu. Kemudian Dark Lord mengatakan sesuatu.

"Arthur Kirkland, masuk saja. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Deg.

Jantung Arthur hampir melorot mendengar perintah dari Dark Lord. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Padahal seharusnya aura pelindung dapat melindungi keberadaan auranya.

Seharusnya Arthur sadar bahwa tuannya tidak bisa ditipu dengan aura pelindung.

"Ba—baik, Tuan!" dengan gugup, Arthur membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil posisi yang tak jauh dari tempat Halldor.

"Mengapa tadi kau tidak masuk saja?" tanya Dark Lord dengan nada ceria. Arthur berlutut lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Halldor.

"_I'm sorry, My Lord_. Hamba takut jika Tuanku tidak berkenan," jawab Arthur sopan.

"Lucu sekali kau, Arthur," tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tuannya. "Tentu saja aku akan mengizinkanmu."

"_Thank you_ _My Lord_," Jawab Arthur. Tak lupa ia membungkuk hormat kepada Tuannya itu.

Kemudian mata violet Dark Lord kembali menatap Halldor.

"Kau tahu, kekuatan kita akan mencapai titik puncaknya saat gerhana bulan datang," kata Dark Lord. Halldor mengangguk, ia setuju dengan tuannya.

Tangan besar yang hampir tertutup oleh lengan jubah itu menunjuk ke arah bulan purnama yang terbentuk sempurna.

"...Dan akan menjadi sempurna jika seluruh aura positif dimusnahkan. Dunia berada di genggaman kita." lanjutnya.

"Tapi yang menjadi masalah," tangan itu mengepal kuat.

"Luminous Prince!"

Mata violet itu nampak geram ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Halldor hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika kita bisa menyingkirkan dia dari muka bumi ini, dunia akan menjadi milik kita!"

Tawa menyeramkan menggelegar di sekitar ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh tiga manusia.

"Tapi, bukankah Luminous Prince sudah mati?" tanya Halldor hati-hati.

"Dia mewariskan kekuatannya kepada seseorang dan aku tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda itu," Dark Lord menatap tajam mata violet Halldor.

"Ini tugasmu, Halldor," Dark Lord menatap Arthur, "Dan kau juga, Arthur."

"_Yes, My Lord?_" ucap Arthur dan Halldor bersamaan.

Sebuah senyum keji—tetapi terlihat innocent bagi Halldor dan Arthur— terukir di bibir Dark Lord.

"Bunuh semua orang beraura putih."

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh orang lain, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan. Ia tak peduli dengan dinginnya malam yang menembus kulit pucatnya. Ia tak peduli kekebalan imunnya akan terkikis sebentar lagi mengingat kondisinya yang hampir _drop_.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah sebuah misi yang bercokol diotaknya.

Di belakangnya, tiga orang mengikuti langkahnya. Pemuda pertama memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi—tertinggi diantara ketiga temannya dan memakai kacamata untuk membingkai mata birunya. Pemuda kedua memiliki rambut pirang bob dan bermata hijau. Yang paling belakang adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan, dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Kita berhenti disini," kata pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu. Ketiga orang itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan jubah bertudung berteleportasi didepan mereka berempat.

"Kalian sudah tahu misi kalian malam ini?" tanya pemuda berjubah itu.

"Tentu, ketua!" jawab mereka berempat serempak. Tapi jawaban mereka terdengar tidak ikhlas.

"Bagus," ucap pemuda yang dipanggil 'ketua' itu. "Arthur, kau pergi ke arah Utara. Berwald, kau pergi ke arah Selatan. Vash, kau pergi ke arah Barat," pemuda itu menatap wanita cantik—satu-satunya wanita yang ikut bertugas— dihadapannya, "Dan Natalia, kau pergi ke arah Timur."

"Terus kau sendiri melakukan apa, Halldor?" tanya Arthur sinis.

"Tidak penting bagimu, Tuan Kirkland," jawab Halldor tak kalah sinisnya. "Tugasku adalah mengawasi kalian berempat."

"Hanya itu?" dengus Vash. Aura merah tua yang mengelilingi tubuhnya menjadi bukti bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan tugas Halldor.

"Jangan membantah kau!" bentak Halldor. Aura hitamnya mulai menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku sengaja mengawasi kerja kalian supaya lebih efektif!"

"Untuk lebih efektif? Bilang saja kalau kau malas!" tukas Vash sengit.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"S'ba'kny' k'ta c'pat b'tug's," kata Berwald. Aura coklat miliknya mulai menguar untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu. "'tau k'ta 'kan m'nd'pat h'kum'n d'ri D'rk Lo'd."

"Berwald benar, " timpal Arthur. "Kita harus cepat mencari siapapun yang memiliki aura putih."

"Pedangku tidak sabar untuk mencincang tubuh orang aura putih," sahut Natalia dengan aura kelabu yang menguar di tubuhnya. Senyum sadis terukir jelas dibibirnya.

Keempat pemuda itu merinding mendengar pernyataan dari Natalia. Ternyata gadis cantik yang baru saja direkrut menjadi anggota Darth Saint itu lebih sadis dari yang mereka bayangkan.

"Cepat berpencar!" teriakan Halldor menjadi aba-aba untuk berteleportasi—sesuai dengan pembagian lokasi.

**. **

Arthur berteleportasi ke sebuah desa bernama Spain. Ia melewati sebuah rumah sederhana yang nampak sepi—karena pemilik rumah sudah tidur. Mata emerald itu menangkap sosok menawan yang sedang tertidur lelap dibalik jendela.

Arthur menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Wajah tampan pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya wajah itu tidak asing baginya.

Apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini?

Arthur tersentak ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ya. Dia orang yang menabraknya saat di pasar.

Sedetik kemudian, Arthur tersadar kembali dengan misinya. Ia meninggalkan pemuda berkulit coklat itu dalam alam mimpinya.

* * *

"Aku sudah mendapatkan satu," Arthur menyeret seorang yang tak dapat dipastikan apakah ia sudah mati atau masih hidup.

Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu menoleh ke arah Arthur.

"Ternyata kau cekatan juga," gumaman itu hampir tak terdengar ditelinga pemuda beraura abu-abu itu. Arthur hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi ucapan pemuda berwajah cantik dihadapannya.

"Kekuatan aura putihnya kuat. Dia masih hidup," lanjut Arthur.

Ya, terlihat jelas bahwa Arthur telah berduel keras dengan orang itu—sebelum membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah tusukan di perut. Jubah hitam Arthur terkoyak di bagian lengan dan dada. Dari jubah yang terkoyak itu, bau amis darah menguar. Bahkan tangan Arthur berlumuran dengan darah. Entah darah siapa itu.

"Biar aku yang urus," tukas Halldor.

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald berteleportasi di samping Arthur. Disusul dengan Vash dan Natalia.

"'ku s'dah m'mb'nuh s'tu 'rang." lapor Berwald. Ia memanggul satu tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Darah segar masih mengucur di daerah jantungnya hingga menodai jubah hitam Berwald.

"Kerja yang bagus, Berwald," puji Halldor. Kemudian mata violetnya beralih pada Vash dan Natalia.

"Dan kalian, mengapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan?" tanya Halldor ketika melihat Vash memanggul satu orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Disampingnya, Natalia menekuk wajah cantiknya.

"Si bodoh ini!" Natalia menunjuk Vash, "Dia menggangguku untuk menghabisi orang itu!"

"Hei! Jika kau tidak kutolong, pasti kau akan terluka!" seru Vash.

"Bilang apa kau tadi!" sahut Natalia geram.

"DIAM!" bentak Halldor. Vash dan Natalia langsung mengunci mulut mereka sambil melemparkan _death glare_.

"Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke tempat," kata Halldor. Kemudian semua berteleportasi ke ruangannya masing-masing.

* * *

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia berusaha agar langkah kakinya tidak membangunkan siapapun.

"Darimana kau?"

Suara dingin itu menyentak Arthur. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Alfred?" mata hijau itu menatap pemuda berkacamata yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau habis pergi bertugas?" tanya Alfred tajam.

Arthur hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. Entah mengapa, pandangan matanya mulai buyar. Tubuhnya kini terasa lemas.

"Oi, Artie! Kau kenapa?" tanyaAlfred saat melihat wajah Arthur yang menurutnya agak... pucat?

Dan mata biru itu membelalak ketika tubuh Arthur ambruk. Dengan gerakan cepat, Alfred menangkap tubuh itu sebelum mencium tanah.

"Artie! Sadarlah!" teriak Alfred. Percuma, mata emerald itu tetap terpejam.

Ketika tangan Alfred menepuk pipi Arthur, ia terkejut saat tangannya merasakan suhu tidak normal dipipi Arthur.

Alfred memegang kening Arthur dan mengerutkan dahinya. Demam?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Alfred menggendong tubuh Arthur dengan _bridal style_ dan berteleportasi ke kamar Arthur.

**.**

Mata hijau itu membuka perlahan. Ia merasakan dirinya berada diatas sesuatu yang empuk.

Dan... keningnya terasa basah?

Mata masih berat untuk membuka, kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Artie—kau sudah sadar?"

Dan ia melihat wajah adik angkatnya yang nampak khawatir.

"Kau membuatku khawatir tahu!" dumel Alfred. Ia menatap tajam mata emerald Arthur.

Arthur menghindari tatapan mata azure itu. Menghindari tatapan mengintrospeksi seperti itu.

"Kau pasti mengalami kelelahan, iya kan?" tanya Alfred. Arthur tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alfred.

"Mengapa tubuhmu terluka? Dan kau habis bertarung dengan siapa?"

Dan bibir Arthur masih tidak mau menjawab berondongan pertanyaan itu.

Dan kesabaran Alfred sudah habis.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, ARTHUR!" teriak Alfred sambil mencengkram kerah baju Arthur. Membuat pemilik mata hijau mengerang pelan.

"Lepaskan aku," ucapnya dingin.

Pemilik mata biru itu mulai sadar atas tindakan kasarnya terhadap kakak angkatnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia baringkan kembali tubuh Arthur.

"Aku baru saja mendapat tugas untuk membunuh orang beraura putih," jawab Arthur.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Terlalu beresiko untukmu,"

"Kenapa? Paling tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini!" bantah Alfred.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau terbunuh, bodoh!" teriak Arthur.

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Alfred terdiam. Arthur terdiam, selama ini dia belum pernah membentak Alfred sekeras ini.

Sejenak hening menghampiri mereka berdua. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

Dan dialog itu ditutup dengan keluarnya Alfred dari kamar Arthur.

* * *

Pagi mulai datang menyapa desa Spain. Seharusnya pagi ini adalah pagi yang tenang, tanpa keributan.

Tapi pagi ini begitu lain.

Antonio masih setengah sadar ketika menerima surat dari Francis. Ketika matanya menangkap satu kalimat, mata hijau itu langsung membelalak.

"Tiga orang beraura putih menghilang?" seru Antonio saat melihat berita yang dikirimkan Francis untuknya.

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note** : Mein gott! UAS tanggal 13! DAN DUA MINGGU SAYA UAS! *jedukin kepala ke tembok* Ah, gapapa deh. Saya usahakan update sekali lagi, habis itu saya hiatus selama dua minggu. Semoga itu bisa terwujud. Amin.

(ngeliat ke cerita) Panjang amat ini cerita! Buset dah! Mana cliffhangernya gaje gitu! Gomen, readers. Kerjaan orang gaje emang kayak begitu. (ngeliat fic 'Alone') Ya ampun! Itu 'Alone' belom jalan sama sekali! DX

Saya lagi demen nyiksa Arthur nih! (nyengir inosen) Uwoh! Buat Arthur FC, maafkan saya kalau Arthur saya siksa disini! *dilempar sendal +scone* Halldor itu Norway. Udah tahu auranya kan?

Ternyata banyak yang request EspUK/UKEsp ya... Tenang readers tercinta! Saya sudah berencana akan membuat pair ini, tapi... apa scene diatas sudah mengandung hints UKEsp? ==a Kalau belum, ditunggu aja deh... *plak* Eh, ada PruSpa nyempil! (ngejerit gaje)

Berhubung ada banyak pertanyaan mengenai aura, saya berikan penjelasan disini aja ya. ^^

**#**

Aura itu terbagi menjadi dua, aura positif dan aura negatif. Pemilik kekuatan aura positif secara tidak langsung bergabung pada kubu Angel Salvation. Sementara pemilik kekuatan aura negatif dapat masuk ke dalam kubu Darth Saint, bisa juga tidak. Pemilik aura negatif bisa juga berasal dari pemilik aura positif yang telah diubah auranya (contohnya saat flashback pengubahan warna aura Alfred). Penentuan suatu elemen tergantung dari warna aura yang paling menonjol.

Inilah daftar warna aura beserta elemen yang dimiliki :

**Aura positif** : Putih (cahaya/petir), Biru (air), Merah dadu dan Jingga (api), Kuning dan Indigo (tanah), Hijau dan Perak (angin)

**Aura negatif** : Hitam (kegelapan—elemennya juga petir namun petirnya berwarna hitam), Hijau zaitun (air), Kelabu/Abu-abu, Kuning tua dan coklat (tanah), Merah tua dan Merah (api), Hijau tua (angin)

Berdasarkan tingkatan kekuatan aura, saya mengaturnya sebagai berikut (urutan dimulai dari tingkat paling tinggi sampai paling rendah) :

**Angel Salvation** : Putih – Biru/Indigo – Kuning/Jingga/Merah dadu – Hijau/Perak

**Darth Saint** : Hitam – Kelabu – Kuning tua/Coklat/Merah tua – Merah/Hijau tua/Hijau zaitun

Tapi urutan diatas bisa dilanggar lho! Misalnya bisa saja pemilik aura hijau lebih kuat daripada aura biru. Hal itu disebabkan oleh faktor usia, kondisi fisik, serta kekuatan pengaruh aura terhadap pemilik auranya. Lagipula beda tingkat kekuatan dari setiap aura cuma sedikit, jadi nggak ngaruh juga urutan itu *plak*

**#**

Btw, terima kasih bagi anda yang sudah membaca, mereview, juga mem'fave' fic ini! Saya terharu! Thank you very much! *peluk-peluk readers* *dilempar ke Antartika*

Udah beres, tinggal berurusan sama tugas integral rese itu! #bantingbukukalkulus

Akhir kata,

Review please?


	4. His Aura is White

**Eka's Headnote : **(Galau maks) Ajegile! Indonesia belom menyemei si Philiphine! Masih seri! DX

Mein Gott! Saya galau beneran, ya Allah! Ngetik sambil liat Indonesia XPhiliphine! *digaplok karena ngaco* Maksudnya, Indonesia Vs Philiphine!

Mari kita berdoa untuk kemenangan Indonesia. Berdoa mulai... (berdoa) Selesai...

YES! MENANG! GONZALES KEREN! SATU KOSONG! YEY! INDONESIA BERHASIL MENYEMEI PHILIPHINE! ALHAMDULILLAH! (capslock jeblok)

Lanjut ke cerita! ^^

* * *

_Kini semua elemen alam telah dikuasai untuk menghabisi setiap nyawa._

_Elemen air, api, tanah dan udara. Mereka semua telah bersekutu dengan manusia._

_Untuk menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi mereka._

_Dan kini, kedua elemen petir saling beradu. Warna hitam dan putih saling menorehkan warna merah darah._

_Desingan pedang terus mengincar korban untuk menjemput ajal._

_Dan tak akan berakhir sampai salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi pemenang._

_Pemilik mata hijau itu terus menusukkan pedangnya ke arah sang pemilik mata violet. Petir putih terus menyambar untuk menumbangkan petir hitam yang meraung tanpa henti._

_Sampai salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi pemenang.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luminous Prince (c) **** Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Mata emerald itu terus terpaku pada surat itu. Setiap baris kalimat yang ada dalam setiap paragraf ia teliti satu persatu—siapa tahu ia salah membaca.

Tapi itu kenyataan.

Francis mengirimkan surat itu tentu saja tidak main-main. Ketiga orang yang menghilang itu adalah anggota dari Angel Salvation.

"_...Sampai saat ini, tidak ada jejak dari ketiga orang beraura putih itu. Belum ada kabar keberadaan dari ketiga orang tersebut..."_

Petikan kalimat itu membuat satu kesimpulan di kepala Antonio.

'_Mereka diculik.'_

Ya, tapi... siapa penculiknya?

Antonio menyelipkan kertas surat itu disaku celananya dan bergegas pergi ke markas Angel Salvation.

Ia ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai surat itu.

* * *

CTAR!

Suara petir itu menggema setelah petir hitam menyambar tiga tubuh yang terbaring dilantai dengan cepat. Dengan seketika, ketiga tubuh itu dilalap habis oleh api.

Api tersebut berhenti berkobar. Meninggalkan setumpuk abu dan tulang belulang sebagai hasil reaksi.

Seseorang berjubah hitam menatap abu dengan tulang belulang tanpa perasaan. Tulang belulang itu teronggok di hadapannya. Ia menatapnya seakan abu itu adalah sampah yang menjijikan.

Dihadapan pemuda itu, seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi menjulang tersenyum sadis melihat tumpukan abu yang bercampur dengan tulang belulang itu. Ia tetap duduk di singgasananya.

"Mereka sudah musnah," senyuman itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Akhirnya berkurang tiga orang..."

Sementara pemuda disampingnya tetap berwajah datar. Ia menatap mata violet identik yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng hitam itu. Ada setitik keraguan dimatanya.

"Kenapa, Halldor?" tanya orang itu. Halldor menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_My Lord_, kita belum tahu berapa banyak lagi orang beraura putih yang harus kita bunuh," jawab orang bernama Halldor itu.

Dark Lord hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dari Halldor. Ia bangkit dari singgasananya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Halldor. Halldor bisa merasakan dinginnya aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh tuannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu siapa saja yang harus kubunuh—termasuk jumlah mereka."

Halldor menekuk lututnya dihadapan Dark Lord, "Maafkan kelancangan hamba."

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya," iblis dalam diri pemuda bertubuh besar itu merasuki jiwanya hingga mata violet pemuda itu—Dark Lord— memancarkan hasrat membunuh sang iblis.

Halldor mengangguk singkat—menanggapi perintah tuannya.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu nanti malam," Dark Lord menepuk pundak Halldor, "...Dan jangan sampai ketahuan."

Tak lupa ia memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ketahuan'.

"_Yes, My Lord,_" jawab Halldor singkat. Ia menunduk hormat sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Dark Lord hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu dirinya berteleportasi dan lenyap dihadapan Halldor.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Antonio mengusap peluhnya yang mengaliri dahinya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Mata hijaunya menatap sebuah kastil besar yang cukup tua namun terawat. Dinding berwarna abu-abu menjadi dominasi warna kastil itu. Kastil yang sangat dihapalnya setelah ia pergi ke sana beberapa kali. Tentu saja tujuan ia datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Lovino, Gilbert, dan Francis.

Dengan langkah mantap, kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu kulit rusa melangkah ke dalam kastil itu. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu kastil tanpa rasa curiga apapun.

Mata hijau itu membelalak ketika pintu kayu dihadapannya terbuka. Terlihat dua orang sahabatnya yang nampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Antonio?" seru Francis dan Gilbert bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah beberapa kali kesini?" tanyanya bingung.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Gilbert menarik Antonio masuk ke dalam kastil, sementara Francis melihat keluar kastil. Karena tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, ia menutup pintu kastil.

Gilbert menghantamkan tubuh Antonio ke dinding, ia mengeluarkan pedang peraknya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Antonio.

"Apa-apaan kau Gilbert!" seru Antonio marah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat berbenturan dengan dinding. Ia menatap Gilbert dengan geram, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"DIAM!" Gilbert mengarahkan pedangnya makin dekat ke leher Antonio hingga jarak ujung pedang dengan lehernya hanya beberapa senti saja . Antonio terdiam—mengingat posisinya yang terpojok.

"Gilbert, tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit padanya?" tanya Francis bergidik. "Kau kan bisa menanyakannya secara baik-baik."

"Diam kau! Ini urusanku!" bentak Gilbert. Kemudian mata rubinya beralih kepada Antonio.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," Gilbert memantapkan tangannya untuk tetap mengarahkan pedang itu ke leher Antonio, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang 'Bad Touch Trio'?"

"Kau ini! tentu saja aku tahu, itu nama kelompok kita bertiga!" bentak Antonio. "Apa maksudmu, Gilbert?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Gilbert mencengkram lengan Antonio agar tidak memberontak.

"Apa nama burung _awesome_ peliharaanku?"

"Gilbird! Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu—"

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU!" nampaknya batas kesabaran Gilbert sudah sudah pada ambangnya. "Terakhir, siapa nama anak yang tinggal bersamamu?"

"LOVINO VARGAS! PUAS KA—"

TRANG!

Pedang perak itu terjatuh dari tangan Gilbert. Kemudian lengan pemuda itu memeluk pemilik mata hijau yang kini membelalak kebingungan.

"Maaf, Antonio," Gilbert membisikkan kata itu ditelinga Antonio. "... Tadi aku kehilangan kendali."

Antonio tidak bergeming. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan tangan pemuda itu memeluknya, meskipun dirinya masih merasa kesal dan bingung—karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Ehem!" Francis berdehem. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah kusut.

Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat, sama seperti wajah pemuda yang tadi dipeluknya.

"Jadi aku dicuekin nih," Francis cemberut melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan. "Kalian kejam, ah!"

"_Mein gott_, Francis! Kau sungguh gak _awesome_! Tadi itu aku merasa bersalah—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Angel Salvation?" potong Antonio dingin. Sebagian kemarahannya sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Ceritanya panjang," Francis menarik tangan Antonio dan Gilbert. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak ngambek lagi.

"... Akan aku jelaskan di ruang pertemuan."

Ketiga pasang kaki itu melangkah ke menuju ke suatu ruangan dimana para anggota Angel Salvation biasa mengadakan pertemuan.

* * *

"... Jadi yang bisa masuk ke dalam kastil ini hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan aura?" tanya Antonio tidak percaya. Mata hijau itu membelalak ketika Francis menjelaskannya di depan pintu ruang pertemuan.

"Begitulah. Jika kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan aura, seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihat kastil ini," kata Francis. "Karena kastil ini sudah diselubungi aura pelindung."

"Ya, makanya aku yang _awesome_ ini curiga kalau kau bukan Antonio," Gilbert membuka kenop pintu dan memperlihatkan isi ruangan pertemuan, "Makanya kami menginterogasimu seperti tadi. Unuk menganisipasi kalau kau bukan mata-mata dari Darth Saint."

Mata hijau itu mendelik kesal kata 'mata-mata'. Apa sebegitu ketatnya pengamanan Angel Salvation sampai-sampai semua orang diinterogasi seperti itu?

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi,"

Kemudian tiga pasang kaki itu memasuki ruangan pertemuan.

**. **

"Permisi," sahut mereka bertiga.

"Hei, kalian sudah kembali—" ucapan seorang gadis dengan jepit bunga terhenti melihat sosok baru yang tak asing bagi mereka,

"Antonio?"

Semua mata kini menatap mereka bertiga , tapi pandangan utama mereka adalah Antonio.

Ya, pemuda itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tomato bastard—kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kastil ini?" seru remaja berambut coklat tak percaya. Ia sangat yakin kakak angkatnya tidak memiliki kekuatan aura apapun.

Bagaimana ia bisa masuk?

Seorang pemuda berkacamata menarik lengan Antonio, membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Roderich! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Antonio.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan," jawab Roderich datar. Pemuda itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak familiar bagi Antonio.

**.**

Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu luas. Sebuah ruangan dengan dinding berwarna indigo dan disudut ruangan dihiasi oleh rangkaian bunga indigo. Sebuah piano hitam terletak dibagian kanan. Meja dan kursi dengan ukiran mewah yang senada diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Sebuah lampu gantung memancarkan cahaya putih diatas kepala mereka.

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan pemimpin aura indigo, lebih tepatnya ini adalah ruangan Roderich Edelstein.

"Silakan duduk," Roderich mempersilakan Antonio untuk duduk. Antonio duduk berhadapan dengan Roderich.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Antonio.

"Aku ingin melihat auramu," Roderich menatap mata emerald itu dalam-dalam sambil memegang telapak tangan Antonio. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata violetnya membelalak.

"Kau—memiliki aura dominan... putih?" raut wajah Roderich menampakkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Auraku putih?"tanya Antonio kepada Roderich. Roderich mengangguk pelan.

'_Tak kusangka, ternyata mimpiku semalam benar-benar kenyataan.' _batin Roderich._ 'Akan ada seorang pemuda beraura putih, tetapi kekuatannya tak diketahui.'_

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa mengeluarkan elemen cahaya?" tanya Roderich.

Antonio menggeleng, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Roderich mengangkat alisnya, "Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah tahu?"

Antonio menggeleng putus asa, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu caranya jika aku baru mengetahui auraku sekarang?"

Roderich menghela nafas. Mata violetnya menatap mata hijau itu serius.

Ia membawa Antonio keluar lalu menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Sekarang kau temui Kiku Honda diruangannya," Roderich menunjukkan satu pintu, "Mintalah saran terbaik dari dia."

Antonio mengangguk singkat. Ia meninggalkan ruangan serba indigo itu.

* * *

Di sebuah runtuhan bangunan tua di pulau tak berpenghuni, terletak markas Darth Saint. Bentuk reruntuhan kastil itu tak pernah tersentuh oleh kehadiran manusia selama 1 abad, sampai mereka—Darth Saint— datang kembali.

Tapi pulau tempat bangunan tua yang berbentuk reruntuhan itu dikelilingi oleh laut, sehingga segala keindahan itu dapat menyamarkan segala kebusukan yang berada di tempat itu.

Sepasang mata hijau menatap kosong ke arah laut lepas. Ia hanya memandangi keindahan panorama itu—tanpa menikmatinya.

Karena pikirannya tidak berpusat pada pemandangan itu.

Ia sedang memutar kembali rol film memori masa lalunya sebelum bergabung dengan Darth Saint.

* * *

**#**

"_Kenapa, Scott?" tanya anak berambut pirang berantakan itu. Sementara pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Scott itu menatapnya dengan tatapan muak._

"_Kau tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluargaku, Arthur!" kata Scott geram. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya. _

"_Tapi kenapa?" Arthur masih meminta penjelasan dari kakaknya._

_PLAK!_

_Sebuah tamparan keras dipipinya menjadi jawabannya._

"_Kenapa, katamu? AURA BIRUMU SUDAH TERNODA, TAHU!" bentak Scott. _

_Arthur memegang pipi kanannya yang memanas. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit menjalari pipinya._

_Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Tak sebanding dengan tamparan itu._

"_Sudahlah, Scott!" Irene mencegah Scott untuk menampar Arthur kedua kalinya. "Willy! Bawa Arthur ke kamarnya!"_

_Willy menarik tangan Arthur menuju ke kamar, sementara Irene menenangkan Scott._

"_Aku bisa ke kamar sendiri," kata Arthur sambil menepis tangan Willy._

"_Terserah kau saja," balas Willy datar. Ia membiarkan anak itu masuk ke kamarnya._

_**.**_

_Tengah malam, seorang anak berusia 12 tahun belum terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Seharusnya dirinya tengah tertidur saat ini._

_Tapi ia memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terjaga. Ia membawa buntalan berisi pakaian dan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan._

_Ia ingin kabur dari rumah—lebih tepatnya Neraka— ini._

_Anak itu melompat dari jendela kamarnya. Kemudian ia berlari menjauhi rumah itu._

_Ia berlari, tak peduli dengan semua penghuni rumah itu lagi. Untuk apa peduli dengan orang yang menyakiti hatinya?_

_Aura birunya ternoda oleh aura abu-abu bukanlah salahnya. Yang patut disalahkan adalah KAKAKNYA! Ia yang menaburkan rasa kekecewaan pada dalam hatinya._

_Kakaknya sendiri yang telah menodai auranya! _

_Ia terus berlari, tak sekalipun ia menoleh kebelakang. Ia sudah muak dengan hidupnya! _

_**.**_

_Ia sudah berlari begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Kini ia berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah._

_Sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang bertubuh besar. Topeng hitam setengah wajah menutupi identitasnya dengan sempurna. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin._

_Ia bisa melihat senyum itu, meskipun ia tak bisa melihat sorot mata keji dibalik topeng hitam itu. _

"_Maukah kau ikut denganku?"_

_Dirinya tengah dilanda putus asa. Ia tak harus berjalan kemana lagi._

_Dan dihadapannya, ada orang yang mau menolongnya._

_Ia mengangguk pelan. Senyum mengembang terulas di bibir pemuda itu. Senyum iu membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, entah apa yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar._

"_Baiklah," pemuda itu menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang jauh._

_Ia tak tahu bahwa pemuda inilah yang akan menyeretnya ke dalam jurang kegelapan._

**#

* * *

**

"Artie!"

Suara itu mengembalikan dirinya ke alam nyata. Sudah berapa lama ia melamun?

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Arthur pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja ingin menemuimu," jawab pemuda itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Arthur.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Alfred," ucap Arthur dingin. Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah merasa sehat?" tanyanya. Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, Artie..." rajuk Alfred pada kakak angkatnya.

Arthur hanya mendesah pelan, "Baiklah! Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau!"

Mata biru langit itu menatap dalam mata hijau Arthur, "Malam ini, kita semua akan mencari orang beraura putih lalu membunuhnya."

"Aku tahu hal itu," tukas Arthur. "Lalu?"

"... Dan aku ingin kau melatihku lagi untuk bersiap menghadapi orang itu, jadi—"

"Cuma itu kepentinganmu?" balas Arthur datar. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Artie, please ..." Alfred memasang tampang memelasnya. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya—agar Alfred tidak melihat rona merah dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlatih dengan Natalia saja?" tukas Arthur—masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berlatih."

Mata azure itu membelalak mendengar nama Natalia keluar dari mulut Arthur, "Kau menyuruhku berlatih dengan Natalia? Itu sama saja kau menyuruhku bunuh diri!"

Arthur memutar bola matanya,"Terus?"

"Aku hanya ingin berlatih denganmu!" Alfred menggenggam tangan Arthur dan sukses membuat wajah pemilik tangan tersebut memerah, "Please ..."

Arthur hanya menghela nafas, "Tapi kita hanya berlatih sebentar saja."

Alfred mengangguk, "Kalau kau tidak kuat, bilang padaku saja!" katanya sambil menepuk dada.

"Kalau kau lelah berjalan," Alfred menggendong sang kakak dengan _bridal style_, "Aku tidak keberatan untuk menggendongmu!"

Arthur memberontak dengan wajah yang mungkin lebih merah daripada tomat milik Antonio, "_You git_! Turunkan aku sekarang! Aku bisa jalan sendiri_, stupid git_!"

"Nggak mau, kau kan baru sembuh ..." elak Alfred sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Ia berjalan ke dalam reruntuhan itu tanpa mempedulikan mulut Arthur yang terus mengumpat-umpat dirinya. Pemuda berkacamata itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap _tsundere_ kakak angkatnya.

* * *

Antonio kini berada di sebuah ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih. Ruangan yang dimasukinya terasa lebih sejuk dan menentramkan hati.

Kemudian seseorang berambut hitam mendekati dirinya. Mata coklatnya menatap Antonio lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Antonio-san akan datang kesini," katanya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku diminta Roderich untuk menemuimu," jawab Antonio.

Kiku mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkanmu terlebih dahulu mengenai aura putih."

**.**

Mereka berdua sampai disebuah tanah lapang yang luas. Dari kejauhan, lapangan itu diselimuti oleh hijaunya rumput. Pohon-pohon besar juga banyak, tetapi letaknya cukup renggang.

Lapangan itu adalah tempat berlatih anggota Angel Salvation.

Ia bisa melihat berbagai elemen saling menunjukkan kekuatannya. Air, api, tanah, dan udara saling bersahutan dari setiap tangan para anggota Angel Salvation. Mereka saling menunjukkan siapa yang paling kuat.

Ia tersenyum melihat Lovino membuat angin topan yang cukup besar. Angin topan itu berputar menerbangkan semua yang dilewatinya.

_'Ternyata Loviku sudah semakin kuat ...' _batin Antonio.

Tapi mata hijau itu membelalak ketika batang pohon yang besar mengarah ke arah kepala Lovino. Dan Lovino tidak menyadarinya bahaya dibelakangnya.

Antonio berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus menyelamatkannya.

"LOVINO! AWAS!"

CTAR!

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#**

* * *

**Eka's note :** Maaf, readers! Saya hiatus seminggu penuh karena UAS, dan menelantarkan fic bersambung saya! (ngejerit gaje)

Oh, yeah! Saya bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini! Ini pelampiasan saya karena UAS telah merenggut kebebasan saya (Halah! Bahasamu, nak!) Gomen kalau chapter kali ini lebih sedikit dibandingkan kemarin, soalnya barengan ngetiknya sama 'Alone'. m(_ _)m

Eh, ada hints PruSpa lagi, masa? (readers : Woi! Mana UKEspnya?) Dan ... ada hints USUK pula! (ngejerit gila) Maaf, saya belum bisa tampilin UKEsp sekarang, nanti-nanti aja ya? *dilempar ke jurang*

Sebenarnya saya mau ngasih lampiran kayak kemarin tentang warna aura dikaitkan dengan karakteristik manusia, tapi saya mager nih ... *dilempar ke Antartika* Oke, kayaknya besok baru saya kasih ... Eh, iya! Hampir lupa! Saya memunculkan Kirkland Family! Scott itu Scotland, Irene itu Ireland, dan Willy itu Wales. Peter gak saya munculkan di flashback karena dia masih terlalu kecil! *digampar karena seenaknya mutusin*

Bales review anon!

so close : Sebenarnya kita semua punya aura lho yang mengelilingi tubuh kita, cuma warna auranya bermacam-macam dan bisa positif atau negatif. Yang kamu maksud itu kekuatan aura, kali ya? #sotoy# Makasih reviewnya ... ^^

Oh, ya. Ada omake nih! Udah lama gak nyelipin omake ke dalam fic ... XD

**#**

**OMAKE**

"Antonio!" panggil Francis.

"Ada ap—" belum selesai Antonio melanjutkan kata-katanya, Francis sudah menarik tangannya.

"Beneran aura kamu putih?" tanya Francis tak sabar.

"Iya! Tapi kau mau ap—" Antonio tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir Francis.

"Francis! Giliran gue yang awesome ini!" Gilbert datang sambil menarik-narik tangan Francis.

"Maksudmu apa Gilbert?" tanya Francis dengan senyum mesumnya. "Kau mau aku raep ya?"

"Najis! Gak awesome sangat dirimu!" Gilbert menyingkirkan tangan Francis dari tangan Antonio lalu menarik Antonio.

"Woi, elo berdua! ELO APAIN ITU KAKAK ANGKAT GUE!" jerit Lovino dengan tingkat kemarahan mencapai titik didihnya. "ALBINO BASTARD! BALIKIN TOMATO BASTARD GUE (?)!" Lovino menarik tangan Antonio yang lainnya.

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG AWESOME INI YANG BERHAK MEMILIKI ANTONIO TAU!" teriak Gilbert sambil membawa Antonio ke dalam pelukannya.

"WOI! ELO BERDUA BISA GAK SIH NGOMONGNYA DIPELANIN? CAPSLOCK AUTHOR MAU JEBLOK NIH!" jerit Francis. Padahal sendirinya yang pakai capslock paling banyak.

"STOP! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA JADI NGEREBUTIN GUEEE!" jerit Antonio yang hampir kehilangan keperawanannya (?) oleh tiga makhluk bejat dihadapannya.

"Soalnya aura putih itu tipe uke universal, _mon cher_," jawab Francis dengan senyum mesumnya. Kelihatannya ia bernafsu ingin membuka bajunya—dan baju Antonio.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAYAK GITU? APA-APAN TUH UKE UNIVERSAL? GAK AWESOME BANGET!" Yandere!Antonio masih belum puas mengamuknya (?).

"Woi! Jangan bawa-bawa _trade_ gue yang _awesome_ dong!" sahut Gilbert tidak terima tradenya dipakai Antonio.

"Mau tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan?" tanya Francis ke Antonio.

"EMANG SIAPA BIANG KELADINYA? PENGEN GUE MUTILASI TUH ORANG!" amuk Antonio. Sabar mas, itu capslock mau jeblok tuh.

"Fufufu ... orang itu adalah author Luminous Prince sendiri ... Namanya Eka—"

"AMBILIN PEDANG GUE! GUE PINGIN MUTILASI ORANG YANG BERNAMA EKA ITU!"

**.**

Di suatu universitas di Indonesia, seorang mahasiswi bernama Eka bersin dengan indahnya (?). Saking indahnya, semua mata tertuju padanya (?).

**#**

(Ngeliat ke atas) Omake yang gaje sangat! *jedukin pala ke tembok*

Oke, udah cukup. Akhir kata,

Review please?


	5. Decision

_Kelima elemen mengadu di balik pedang pemilik aura. Basah, panas, debu, dan lembab campur aduk menjadi satu. Gelegar petir terdengar menyertai langkah diantara kedua kubu._

_CRAT!_

_Darah segar merembes dari lengan jubah hitam itu. Pedang hitam sang penebas kini ternoda oleh darah. Senyum tipis tergambar dibibir pemuda bermata emerald dihadapannya._

"_Kau—" geraman itu terdengar dari pemuda bertopeng hitam itu. Pedang hitam yang besar itu kini mengarah ke bagian dada pemuda beraura putih itu. Teriakannya menggema menjadi ancaman bagi pemuda berjubah putih itu. _

"_Akan kuhabisi kau!"_

_TRANG!_

_Kedua pedang hitam itu saling beradu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Masing-masing dari mereka punya tujuan yang sama._

_Menumpahkan darah musuhnya hingga maut menjemputnya.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luminous Prince (c) **** Eka Kuchiki **

**#

* * *

**

"TIDAK"

CTAR!

Tangan kiri Antonio membawa Lovino ke pelukannya, sementara tangan kanannya terentang ke arah batang pohon yang siap untuk menindih tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Antonio memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat batang pohon yang besar itu siap meremukkan tulangnya.

Tunggu, ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Hanya partikel abu yang berjatuhan diatas kepalanya dan membuat matanya sedikit pedih. Ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong kasar dari bawah—membuatnya nyaris terjungkal. Disambut dengan teriakan pemilik mata amber yang kini menatapnya tajam—dan dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Dasar _tomato bastard_! Kau—"

Teriakan itu tidak dilanjutkan oleh Lovino setelah mendengar komentar-komentar anggota Angel Salvation. Komentar mereka semuanya menjurus kepada Antonio.

"_Elemen Antonio petir?"_

"_Antonio—beraura putih?"_

"_Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan awalnya tidak mempunyai kekuatan aura apapun." _

Komentar-komentar itu memenuhi gendang telinga Antonio. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada dilapangan itu menatap dirinya. Ada tatapan aneh, kagum, atau hanya memandanginya sedetik lalu memalingkan wajahnya—tidak peduli. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sampai Kiku, Francis dan Gilbert menghampiri mereka berdua, barulah ia menepis pikirannya.

"_Mon cher_, aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu memiliki aura putih," timpal Francis.

Tangan Gilbert meraih tangan Antonio untuk membantunya berdiri, "Kau ini gak awesome!" serunya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kekuatan auramu?"

"Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau aku—" ucapan Antonio terhenti sedetik—karena teringat sesuatu, "Tadi kau bilang apa, Gilbert? Aku menyembunyikan kekuatan aura?"

Ketiga orang itu memandanginya dengan aneh. Apakah Antonio tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja mengeluarkan elemen petir putih? Padahal dia baru saja mengeluarkan elemen itu dari tangannya dan menghancurkan batang pohon—yang nyaris mengenai dirinya dan Lovino— menjadi partikel-partikel abu yang kini mengotori tubuhnya.

Kiku angkat bicara, "Antonio-san, anda baru saja mengeluarkan elemen petir putih. Apa anda tidak menyadarinya?"

Mata emerald itu menatap mata coklat Kiku dengan sorot kebingungan, "Aku baru saja mengeluarkan elemen petir?" mata emeraldnya mencari-cari batang pohon yang hampir menindih tubuhnya tadi. Tetapi batang pohon itu tidak ia temukan.

"Dimana batang pohon yang besar itu?"

Kiku menunjuk rambut coklat Antonio yang masih kotor karena abu. Antonio menepuk kepalanya, abu-abu itu berjatuhan dan membuat matanya pedih.

"Itu bukti otentik bahwa Antonio-san baru saja menghancunrkan batang pohon tadi," kata Kiku.

Sementara mata amber milik Lovino beralih melihat mata emerald Antonio. Mata amber itu terlihat tidak percaya, namun menyiratkan kesenangan. Mungkin kata-kata Lovino sama dengan isi pikiran orang-orang yang melihat mereka tadi.

"_Tomato bastard_, aku tak menyangka kau memiliki aura putih..."

Wajah Antonio kini menyunggingkan senyum. Semakin lebar senyumnya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Kiku sebagai pemimpin aura putih. Wajah pemuda bermata coklat itu tersenyum melihat ada anggota baru yang kini mengisi pertahanan Angel Salvation.

"Selamat, Antonio-san. Anda baru saja menjadi anggota Angel Salvation..."

**.**

Antonio kini melatih kekuatan auranya bersama dengan pemilik aura putih lainnya. Kiku—yang tadinya melatih mereka—meninggalkan mereka untuk berlatih sendiri dan menghampiri Gilbert.

"Gilbert-san, kita ke ruang pertemuan sekarang," ajak Kiku. Gilbert mengikuti Kiku dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya, tetapi ia segan bertanya pada pemuda beraura putih itu.

**.**

Ruang pertemuan diisi oleh dua pemuda dan satu gadis. Mereka mewakili dari masing-masing elemen yang berbeda. Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap kedua pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang pertemuan.

"Akhirnya datang juga," ujar seorang aristokrat dengan kacamatanya. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu mengapa kita berkumpul disini."

"Eh, tapi kok aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak tahu?" sahut Gilbert _innocent_. Seorang gadis memukul kepalanya dengan frying pan—entah sejak kapan frying pan itu ditangan gadis itu. Hasil pukulan frying pan tersebut membuat

"Gilbert bodoh! Aku kan sudah menyampaikannya kepadamu! Makanya kalau orang bicara didengarkan!" bentak gadis itu. Tapi ia berhenti meluncurkan bentakan saat pemuda aristokrat tadi memegang tangan gadis itu, "Elizaveta, saya minta anda duduk dengan tenang."

"Ma—maaf, Roderich!"

Wajah Elizaveta menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Ia tersenyum malu-malu sambil duduk dengan tenang. Sementara pihak korban pukulan frying pan hanya bisa misuh-misuh dan melontarkan kutukan voodoo seperti berat jodoh, berat badan naik, dan sebagainya.

"Sudahlah, _bruder_..." kata Ludwig sambil menepuk pundak Gilbert pelan dan membuat sang kakak sedikit tenang. Ya, terkadang seorang adik bisa lebih dewasa dibandingkan kakaknya.

"Ano... Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Kiku _sweatdrop_. Keempat orang tersebut hanya nyengir lalu kembali fokus pada tujuan semula.

Yang berkumpul dalam ruang pertemuan adalah lima orang dengan tingkat kekuatan aura yang terbesar atau dalam Angel Salvation, mereka adalah ketua di setiap divisi elemen. Kiku Honda mewakili divisi elemen petir, Ludwig Beilschmidt mewakili divisi elemen air, Gilbert Beilschmidt mewakili divisi elemen api, Roderich Edelstein mewakili divisi elemen tanah, dan Elizaveta Hedervary mewakili divisi elemen angin.

"Semua sudah tahu ada anggota baru bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang memiliki kekuatan aura putih?" Ludwig membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan anggukan keempat perwakilan divisi elemen lainnya.

"Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Antonio," imbuh Roderich. "Baru kali ini aku merasakan tekanan aura yang begitu besar dalam diri seseorang seperti dia, padahal aku hanya memegang tangannya..." lanjutnya.

Semula Kiku menyeringai ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Roderich, namun ia kembali fokus mencatat semua yang diucapkan Roderich dalam buku catatan organisasi. Ludwig mengangguk sekali dan mempersilakan yang lainnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku yang _awesome_ ini masih bingung bagaimana Antonio bisa memasuki kastil," Gilbert menunjuk Roderich. "...Sementara pemuda aristokrat itu baru saja mengetahui auranya. Apa itu tidak aneh?"

"Maksud _bruder_?" Ludwig mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku yang awesome ini, aura Antonio tidak terdeteksi oleh aku dan Francis!"

Ludwig mengangguk setuju—ia juga tidak merasakan keberadaan aura Antonio. Elizaveta juga setuju—tumben dia setuju dengan Gilbert.

"Ada pendapat yang lain?"

Kiku mengangkat tangannya, "Saat latihan, saya melihat kekuatan Antonio-san yang sangat kuat. Kekuatannya bukan seperti kekuatan pemula, tetapi lebih seperti orang yang sudah terlatih menggunakan kekuatan aura sejak lama."

Mata violet Roderich membelalak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kiku. Ya, kekuatan yang dimiliki Antonio bukanlah kekuatan aura putih yang biasa.

'_Berarti ramalan itu benar!'_ batin Roderich. Tangan kanannya meremas bajunya erat, setitik keringat menuruni dahinya. _'Atau jangan-jangan...'_

"Ada apa, Roderich?" tanya Elizaveta khawatir. "Kau terlihat pucat."

Jawaban Elizaveta dijawab Roderich dengan menggeleng pelan. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya menatap pemuda itu diselingi dengan helaan nafas berat. Bukan rahasia jika pemuda berkacamata itu selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

Ludwig tahu bahwa Roderich menyimpan rahasia. Semua yang dipikirkan Roderich terekam dalam pikirannya—karena dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Oke, ini sebenarnya melanggar etika, tapi ia terpaksa membaca pikiran Roderich karena ekspresinya nampak aneh saat membahas aura Antonio.

Akhirnya ia membuat satu keputusan yang menutup pertemuan antar divisi elemen.

"Untuk mengantisipasi penculikan ataupun pembunuhan, kita semua harus memberitahukan pada anggota dari divisi masing-masing agar membuat aura pelindung dirumahnya dan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri."

* * *

Matahari bersiap untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Siluet merah kekuningan muncul di garis Barat. Saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah berlatih berjam-jam.

"Fusososo... akhirnya aku mempunyai kekuatan aura!"

Dan Antonio masih berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat riang. Sepertinya energi yang digunakan pemuda bermata emerald itu belum semuanya habis terpakai. Sementara Gilbert, Francis, dan Lovino tidak habis pikir mengapa orang serampangan, tidak serius, dan periang—bahkan kelewat periang— seperti Antonio bisa memiliki aura putih? Apa takdir Tuhan melenceng untuk makhluk satu ini?

Wajar saja mereka bingung. Kebanyakan orang beraura putih adalah orang yang tenang, kalem, dan sabar. Contoh gampangnya adalah Kiku Honda. Ia adalah orang yang tenang, pintar, dan sabar—meskipun ada isu bahwa dia adalah seorang fudanshi. Memang, kehendak Tuhan tidak pernah bisa diduga.

"Simpan energimu, _mon cher_," kata Francis, "Memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

Antonio menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Tidak, Francis. Aku masih punya tenaga yang cukup untuk bersenang-senang hari ini." katanya. Melihat senyuman Antonio, Francis ingin sekali me_raep _pemuda yang '_oh so damn hot_' itu.

"Kalau begitu," tangan Gilbert merangkul kedua sahabatnya. "Ayo kita berpesta semalam suntuk di rumah Antonio!"

Lovino mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak setuju, _albino bastard_!" tolaknya kasar. "Kalian berdua kan baru saja berpesta di rumahku!"

"Setahuku, tadi aku yang awesome ini menyebut rumah Antonio—bukan rumahmu," sindir Gilbert dengan senyum narsisnya.

Lovino bersiap untuk 'menerbangkan' Gilbert dengan elemen anginnya. Jika saja tangan Antonio tidak mencegah tangan Lovino, mungkin Gilbert akan terlempar sejauh 5 kilometer. Lovino hanya ber'ich' saat tangan kakak angkatnya mencegahnya untuk menerbangkan pemuda sok _awesome_ itu. Dengan satu sentakan, ia melepaskan tangan Antonio.

"Sudahlah, Lovi," kata Antonio. "Nanti aku akan masakkan makanan dengan tomat untukmu," bujuknya.

Lovino mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tak ayal ia mengangguk juga. Ya, apa salahnya membiarkan kakaknya bersenang-senang. Apalagi karena ia yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari bahaya gegar otak atau semacamnya—karena tertimpa batang pohon.

* * *

Malam mulai menyelimuti langit hingga menjadi hitam. Beruntunglah keempat pemuda tadi pulang sebelum langit menjadi gelap.

"Antonio, sejak kapan kau mempunyai kekuatan aura?" tanya Gilbert. Francis dan Lovino menatap Antonio dengan tajam—sependapat dengan Gilbert.

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Antonio. Ia hanya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Antonio. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian."

Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia membawa sebilah pedang hitam yang tersarung rapi. Pedang hitam itu terlihat begitu indah, bentuknya yang ramping membuat mata ketiga orang itu terpusat pada pedang itu.

Antonio menunjukkan pedang hitam pemberian Luminous Prince kepada kedua sahabatnya dan adiknya. Mereka bertiga memandangi pedang itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu, _bastard_?" tanya Lovino."Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?"

Antonio hanya menghela nafas, "Aku mendapatkannya kemarin. Seorang yang mirip denganku memberikan pedang ini kepadaku." tangannya mengulurkan pedang itu lebih dekat hingga ketiga orang bisa melihat detil pedang itu dengan jelas.

"Kembaranmu yang mana?" tanya Francis sembari menaikkan alisnya. "Setahuku kau hanya punya seorang kakak yang menghilang saat kau berumur 5 tahun—"

"Bukan kembaran! Tetapi seseorang yang mirip sekali denganku! Dia mengaku sebagai Luminous Prince!" sangkal Antonio.

"Kau hanya berhalusinasi," sahut Gilbert. "Katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

Antonio merengut kesal. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Ada yang aneh dengan ceritanya? Salahkan orang—yang mengaku—bernama Luminous Prince itu!

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda!" bentak Antonio. "Aku—"

Tiba-tiba mata hijau itu membelalak, mulutnya mengerang kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalanya. Rasa sakit menjalari kepalanya tiba-tiba. Semua pandangannya berbayang menjadi empat bagian.

"Tomato bastard! Kau kenapa?" jerit Lovino khawatir. Gilbert dan Francis memegangi tangan Antonio—berusaha membuat tubuhnya tetap berpijak.

Kemudian mata hijau itu terpejam, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh itu dan jeritan ketiga pemuda didekatnya.

**.**

Tubuh Antonio terbaring di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Ia merasakan tubuhnya berada di tempat yang nyaman ketika kesadarannya hampir mencapai setengahnya.

Mata emerald itu mulai membuka perlahan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tangannya memijit kepalanya yang masih sakit.

Ya, ia ingat kepalanya dipukul sesuatu yang keras, setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Belum sempat ia berpikir apa yang memukulnya, satu suara memanggil namanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memijakkan kakinya ke lantai—mencari sumber suara.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar..." suara itu menyentaknya. Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

_Luminous Prince. _

"Kau lagi!" sungut Antonio. "Kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu aku harus pingsan terlebih dulu? Tidak bisakah kau memakai cara yang sedikit lebih waras untuk bertemu denganku?"

Luminous Prince menggeleng mantap, "Maaf, Antonio. Aku tidak bisa memakai cara lain," jawabnya. "Aku melihat perkembanganmu, ternyata perkembanganmu bagus."

Antonio menatap mata emerald Luminous Prince dengan tatapan menginterogasi. "Tapi kenapa auraku tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh pemilik aura lainnya? Auraku hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Roderich. Kenapa bisa begitu?" berondongan pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Antonio.

"Sengaja kubuat seperti itu," sela Luminous Prince. "Kau masih belum siap untuk menghadapi Dark Lord."

Belum sempat Antonio bertanya lagi, Luminous Prince memeluknya lalu mencengkram rambut coklat Antonio. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus mata Antonio. Antonio mencoba memberontak, tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak!

Antonio mengejang saat tubuhnya dialiri suatu energi yang begitu hangat namun sedikit membuat kepalanya berputar hingga kehilangan pijakan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luminous Prince melepaskan pelukannya dan cengkramannya. Seketika lutut Antonio terasa lemas dan lututnya kini mencium lantai. Ia merasa saraf-saraf tubuhnya lemas.

Antonio menatap mata hijau itu dengan rasa terkejut yang menggunung. "Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Antonio terbata-bata dengan wajah semerah tomat. "T—tadi itu apa?"

Luminous Prince tersenyum simpul, "Transfer kekuatan aura," jawabnya santai. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi cara itu yang tercepat."

"Jadi itu tadi—"

TOK! TOK!

Antonio hampir terlonjak saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Panggilan 'tomato bastard' dan umpatan khas Lovino membuat tangannya ingin membuka pintu, tapi ia masih diliputi keraguan. Mata hijaunya menatap pintu lalu beralih pada tempat Luminous Prince berdiri.

Tunggu, dimana Luminous Prince? Seharusnya dia ada disini—didepannya!

Antonio mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu selalu saja menghilang—meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebingungan. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Woi, _tomato bastard_! Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

'_Gawat!'_ batin Antonio panik. _'Jangan-jangan Lovino mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Luminous Prince!'_

Kini Antonio harus berdebat dengan pilihan antara membuka pintu lalu menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada Lovino, atau membiarkan lovino terus mengedor pintu itu lalu mendobraknya sendiri.

* * *

Di dalam reruntuhan kastil—markas Darth Saint, seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan berjalan sendirian menelusuri lorong-lorong yang hanya dilengkapi penerangan obor yang terpasang di dinding yang berwarna kusam. Penerangan yang tidak begitu maksimal kurang memperlihatkan detil lorong yang dilalui gadis itu.

Kemudian gadis itu memelankan langkah kakinya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki lain yang sedang mengikutinya.

"Natalia!"

Gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda berkacamata berjalan menghampirinya. Ia berjalan tenang seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan aura kelabu yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Jubah hitam itu tak menutupi kepalanya sehingga gadis itu mengenali wajah pemuda pengganggu itu.

Natalia hanya mendengus pelan, "Apa keperluanmu?" tanyanya dingin.

Mata azure itu menatap tajam Natalia, "Kemarin aku melihatmu bercakap dengan Dark Lord. Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Dark Lord?" selidiknya. Mata azure itu masih menatap tajam mata violet sang gadis. "Apa kau sanak saudaranya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Jones!" bentak Natalia. Lengan jubah hitamnya berkibar mengikuti gerakan kibasan tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin—"

JLEB!

Alfred bergidik ngeri melihat sebilah pisau perak menancap di dinding—yang berada dibelakangnya beberapa meter. Pisau itu nyaris mengenai lehernya. Jika saja ia tidak menghindar dengan cepat, kemungkinan besar lehernya yang akan menjadi sasaran pisau itu.

"Ternyata kau gesit juga, Jones,"

Alfred melihat senyum sinis Natalia dengan wajah syok. Senyumnya lebih mirip dengan senyum psikopat yang haus darah. Lututnya hanya bisa bergetar saat Natalia mendekati dirinya. Mata birunya melihat tangan Natalia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jubah hitamnya.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku," Natalia menodongkan pisau perak yang kini merapat ke leher Alfred. "Mengerti?"

Alfred mengangguk ketakutan. Natalia memasukkan kembali pisau peraknya di balik jubahnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Alfred.

**.**

"Alfred, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara seorang pemuda itu muncul setelah Natalia berteleportasi. Suara itu membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Toris!" seru Alfred. Ia melihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan rambut pirang coklat sebahu itu mendekatinya. Dua mata biru identik itu saling bertemu. Ketika Toris mendekati Alfred, Alfred bisa melihat jelas tubuh Toris gemetar. Mungkin ia melihat adegan Natalia melempar pisau ke arah Alfred.

"Jangan pernah cari gara-gara dengan Natalia," kata Toris. "Kau tahu? Tanganku nyaris patah karena salah mengucapkan kata 'halo' dengan 'hai'."

Alfred menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya kau pernah diapakan oleh Natalia?"

Toris hanya tersenyum kecut, "Tangan kananku dipelintir olehnya dan aku baru bisa menggunakan tangan kananku seminggu kemudian." ia menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

Alfred hanya bisa bersimpati pada nasib Toris yang sudah berkali-kali tertindas. Sudah ditindas oleh Natalia, dia juga harus menerima tugas aneh dari Dark Lord bersama dengan Eduard dan Raivis. Entah apa alasan 'Yang Mulia' memilih mereka bertiga sebagai korban.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Suara itu menyentak mereka berdua. Sepasang mata hijau menatap tajam mereka. Sejak kapan dia berada disini?

"Arthur?" seru mereka berdua. Kedua mata azure itu menatap balik mata hijau itu.

Pemuda berjubah hitam itu tak memakai tudungnya sehingga memperlihatkan rambut pirang berantakannya dan wajahnya terlihat jelas. Arthur mendekati mereka berdua dengan langkahnya yang terlihat anggun dengan bagian bawah jubah yang melambai.

Arthur menatap Toris, "Toris, kau pergi aula," perintahnya. "Yang Mulia memanggilmu."

Toris mengangguk patuh dan berteleportasi ke aula. Kini hanya Arthur dan Alfred yang saling melemparkan pandangan mereka ke mata lawannya.

"Dan kau, ikut aku." kata Arthur datar. Hampir tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah pemuda beralis tebal itu. Alfred hanya kebingungan melihat ekspresi Arthur. Dan nada bicaranya... seperti bukan Arthur.

_Ada apa dengan kakak angkatnya itu?_

"Untuk apa?" tanya Alfred. Ia masih syok dengan perubahan drastis ekspresi Arthur.

"Kita akan bertugas malam ini."

"Tugas apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Arthur. Akhirnya Alfred terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki kakak angkatnya dengan sejumlah tanda tanya dikepalanya.

* * *

Malam hari di Desa Iceland, seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum. berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mungilnya. Beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai di tempat ia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena berlatih kekuatan aura seharian penuh.

"Erik!" satu suara memanggil seorang berambut pirang platinum itu. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata coklat menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Tino?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Erik tadi. Tino menyunggingkan senyumnya pada pemuda yang lebih muda daripada dirinya itu.

"Akhirnya anggota Angel Salvation bertambah!" ungkapnya gembira. Ya, Tino adalah tipe pemuda yang selalu mengumbarkan ekspresi gembira.

"Aku tahu," jawab Erik malas. "Si Antonio akhirnya menjadi anggota Angel Salvation, bukan?" ketusnya.

Tino menatap mata violet itu dengan curiga. Tidak biasanya Erik berkata seperti itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan Halldor, ya?"

Erik tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tino. Rasanya nama yang disebut Tino itu selalu berada dibenaknya, dan terasa sakit jika didengarkan. Ia hampir tidak mau lagi mendengar nama itu.

_Karena ia rindu dengan kakaknya. Dan rindu itu menyakitkan._

"Kuanggap jawabannya ya," simpul Tino. "Kita sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat di desa ini tapi kita tidak menemukan—"

"Aku tahu itu!" bentak Erik. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" Erik membalikkan tubuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu sendirian.

"Tunggu, Erik!"

Erik mengacuhkan panggilan Tino. Ia masih muak mendengar nama seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya sejak ia berusia 14 tahun.

...dan kini usianya sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Sudah sebelas tahun kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya tanpa pesan apapun.

Kemudian sosok Erik menghilang—berteleportasi. Ia lenyap ditengah dinginnya malam. Sementara mata coklat Tino hanya bisa menatap nanar temannya.

* * *

Malam kembali menjelang. Lima sosok berjubah hitam telah bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing membentuk lingkaran. Mereka menunggu sampai satu sosok berjubah hitam berteleportasi di tengah mereka. Rambut pirang sebahu serta ahogenya melambai lembut karena tiupan angin malam.

"Malam ini kita kembali bertugas," kata Halldor. Mata violetnya menatap kelima sosok berjubah yang kali ini bertugas. Ia tak menyertakan trio Baltik dalam misi ini karena kekuatan aura mereka tidak sekuat dengan kelima sosok dihadapannya itu. "...Kuminta kalian semua bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi target dan menguatkan panca indera kalian untuk melacak keberadaan pemilik aura putih."

Pandangan Halldor kini beralih pada sosok berambut pirang dengan alis tebalnya. "Arthur, kau kuminta untuk bekerja ekstra," ia bisa melihat mata emerald itu menghindar untuk menatapnya, tetapi ia menghiraukannya.

"...Karena aku yakin, mereka pasti memakai aura pelindung dan hanya kau yang bisa melihat aura mereka."

Arthur hanya mengangguk sekali. Sementara tiga pasang lainnya melirik iri pada Arthur. Hanya mata azure Alfred menatapnya dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya. Arthur tidak pernah memberitahu kelebihannya dan tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada dirinya. Aneh sekali, padahal dirinya tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Arthur—semuanya ia ceritakan pada kakak angkatnya itu.

Kemudian angin berdesir di antara Berwald dan Alfred. Berarti ada satu orang yang belum hadir, dan dia akan berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Norge! Aku terlambat!" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tatanan spike berteleportasi di antara Berwald dan Alfred. Dia adalah Mathias Kohler—pemilik aura merah tua.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan terlambat, _Anko_ _Uzai_," sahut Halldor dingin. "Darimana saja kau?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil '_Anko Uzai' _ tadi hanya tersipu malu, "Aku tadi ketiduran, Norge." mata biru itu menatap mata violet Halldor dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes' miliknya. Sayangnya, Halldor memasang ekspresi jijik lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Mathias pundung.

"Tetap pada formasi. Karena waktu kita terbatas, gunakan waktu yang kita miliki dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Itulah pesan terakhir Halldor sebelum akhirnya ia berteleportasi. Keenam bawahannya berteleportasi dengan enam arah yang berbeda.

Dengan tujuan yang sama—untuk membunuh orang beraura putih.

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Hehehe... akhirnya bikin panjangan juga... saya sampai begadang menyelesaikan ini. semoga gak ada typo yang nyempil. Ugya! Selfcest! LPXAntonio! Ternyata crack pair ngaco yang saya buat ini bisa juga ditampilin! ^^

Huehehe... akhirnya Iceland muncul juga! Disini saya beri nama Iceland itu Erik. Agak aneh ya, masa kakaknya anggota Darth Saint, adiknya anggota Angel Salvation? ==a Dan... Berwald dan Tino sengaja tidak saya bikin satu kubu karena... saya suka aja! *digeplak karena ngaco*

Berhubung saya sudah janji akan memberikan lampiran hubungan warna aura dengan karakteristik manusia, saya lampirkan disini. ^^

**#**

Aura positif 

Putih (tingkat kerohanian yang tinggi), Merah dadu (rendah hati/estetis), Orange (vitalitas/dinamika), Kuning (intelektual/dinamis), Hijau (energik/kreatif), Biru (pengembangan spiritual), Indigo (kebijaksanaan), Perak (kelincahan/serba bisa)

Aura negatif 

Hitam (perbuatan yang negatif), Merah tua (egoisme), Merah kecoklatan (kebencian/kekejaman), Merah asli (nafsu), Kuning tua (curiga/iri hati), Hijau tua (cemburu), Hijau zaitun (pengkhianatan), Coklat (ambisius), Kelabu (kepicikan/kelicikan)

**#**

Emang sih, kebanyakan warna aura ada yang gak nyambung sama karakter nation-tan... tapi, yang diatas cuma sekedar info mengenai aura. ^^ Dibawah ada sedikit selipan humor pengganti Omake, namanya 'Behind the Scene'. Silakan menikmati (?)!

**#**

**Behind the Scene**

"Hoi, Antonio! Itu si Eka kenapa bisa tepar gitu?" tanya si alis tebal alias Arthur ke Antonio. Mungkin ia takjub melihat seekor manusia (?) tepar di tempat tidur dengan mulut mangap dengan indahnya (?).

"Oh, itu karena Eka begadang sampe jam 1 malam buat ngelanjutin fic ini! Terus dia juga ngelanjutin novel 'Lima Pangeran' yang sempet mati suri selama setahun lebih." jawab Antonio. Darimana dia tahu semua tentang author? Apakah dia suka nguntit author? Jangan-jangan dia tahu author kalau tidur suka ngiler?

"Ano... Itu naratornya bilangin, hapus bagian akhirnya! Tar kalau Eka-san bangun bisa dibom atom kita!" teriak Kiku panik. Rupanya dia cukup tahu latar belakang author sebagai mahasiswi kimia.

"Eh, pada ngerumpiin apaan? Eike ikutan dong!" seru Francis gak nyambung dan... tunggu! Ini Francis atau banci Taman Lawang?

"IGGY! Sunguh teganya... teganya...teganya—" belum sempat Alfred menuntaskan keributannya (?), sebuah scone meluncur ke mulut Alfred.

"Waduh! Kok gue yang awesome ini gak diajak sih?" entah sejak kapan, pemuda lansia bermata merah itu tau-tau masuk tanpa dijemput pulang sendiri-sendiri (?).

"Ehm! Batas Auhor's note udah penuh tuh! Kita sudahi 'Behind the Scene!'" keputusan bijak dan waras akhirnya keluar dari mulut Ludwig. Alhamdulillah... beruntungnya istri yang punya suami kayak kamu, Lud! (?)

**#**

Oke, saya sudah kebanyakan bacot. Maaf chapter kali ini gaje... Akhir kata,

Review please?


	6. It's Time for Battle

_CRAT!_

_Cairan merah beraroma metalik kini menodai jubah putih Luminous Prince. Pemuda bermata hijau itu menahan sakit bahunya yang tertebas pedang hitam Dark Lord. _

_Satu kesempatan!_

_Pemuda berjubah hitam itu maju ke depan untuk memukul mundur lawannya. Makin bersemangat, ia melancarkan pukulan telak ke tubuh pemuda berjubah putih itu._

_CTAR!_

_Serangan petir putih hampir saja mengenainya, kalau saja sedetik dia terlambat menghindar, ia bisa tinggal nama._

"_Sialan!"_

_Di tengah deru angin, dinginnya es, panasnya api, dan tebalnya debu, mereka terus bertarung. Jeritan-jeritan dari kedua kubu dan suara hentakan keempat elemen menjadi latar musik mereka._

_Semakin banyak darah ditumpahkan dari kedua kubu hingga membuat area pertempuran itu menjadi lautan darah._

_Seperti warna gerhana bulan yang lingkar cincinnya semakin menebal.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Luminous Prince (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Antonio dibuka dengan kasar. Mata _emerald_ Antonio menatap sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar tanpa seizinnya. Lovino Vargas berdiri dihadapannya dengan sorot mata amber setajam pedang.

"Sedang apa kau didalam?" tanya Lovino dingin. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sisi pintu. Air mukanya nampak keruh.

"Kudengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang," lanjutnya.

Antonio menaikkan alisnya, "Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa, Lovi. Aku saja baru sadar—"

"Tapi aku mendengar suaramu, _Bastard_! " bentak Lovino. Ia menggebrak daun pintu sehingga suara gebrakannya menggema di kamar Antonio. Rahangnya mengeras, mata _amber_ itu menatap tajam pemilik mata _emerald _itu.

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat Antonio mengelak, dua sosok tak diundang berteleportasi ke dalam kamarnya. Satu sosok berambut putih dan mata merahnya kini menatap Antonio. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang sebahu. Tak seperti biasanya, keduanya terlihat menyelipkan pedang di pinggang. Sepertinya mereka bersiap untuk menumpahkan darah—dengan pedang mereka.

Gilbert dan Francis? Untuk apa mereka ke rumah Antonio tengah malam seperti ini?

"Kalian!" seru Lovino saat melihat kedua makhluk tak diundang itu. "Seharusnya kalian pergi dari sini!"

"Maaf_, Mon cheri_, " sela Francis—sambil tetap menarik tangan Lovino. "Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Untuk apa, _Bastard_?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Francis mengambil senjata pedang Magnificent Spirit milik Antonio dan panah milik Lovino kemudian melemparkannya kepada sang pemilik. Mata azure Francis menatap antonio dan Lovino bergantian. sorot matanya kini memancarkan keseriusan. Ketiga temannya menatap aneh Francis, tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu.

"Bawa senjata kalian," perintahnya. "Kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya!"

"Untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan serempak yang keluar dari mulut Antonio dan Lovino itu tidak terjawab karena tangan Antonio sudah ditarik oleh Gilbert—yang menariknya keluar dari kamar. Sementara Francis mendorong Lovino keluar dari kamar Antonio. Kemudian mereka berempat berteleportasi keluar.

* * *

Rembulan tertutup oleh tebalnya awan hitam kelam. Tanda kegelapan akan menguasai cahaya dan menutupinya bagai gerhana. Pertanda buruk datang dari sisi aura putih.

Pertumpahan darah akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat...

Dua sosok berjubah hitam sampai di tempat tujuan mereka berteleportasi. Sebuah hutan kecil yang akan mengarah ke desa. Mata violet pemuda itu menatap tajam pemilik mata hijau disampingnya. Sementara pemilik mata hijau berambut pirang berantakan itu menghindari kontak mata dengan pemilik mata violet itu.

"Kau yakin, Arthur?" tanya Halldor tak yakin. "Apa ini tempat yang menurutmu tidak ada orang beraura putih?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Arthur. "Aku sudah pernah melewati tempat ini dua kali dan tidak merasakan aura putih."

"Tapi aku mempunyai fisarat berbeda," sela Halldor. "Menurutku, ada satu orang yang tidak terdeteksi auranya, tetapi tubuhnya tidak diselubungi aura pelindung."

Arthur paham dengan kemampuan Halldor. Fisaratnya sangat kuat. Di antara anggota Darth Saint lainnya—kecuali Dark Lord, hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa ditipu dengan aura pelindung. Arthur sudah memberitahu sebelumnya tanda-tanda lain secara fisik agar mereka tidak tertipu dengan aura pelindung. Ya, itu semua karena ia tidak mau bekerja keras sendirian saja.

Tapi kasus aura putih tidak terdeteksi ini berbeda, ia memerlukan fisarat kuat Halldor. Fisarat pemuda itulah yang berhasil mengalahkan kemampuan khususnya. Yah, meskipun dia membenci kenyataan ini—mengakui keunggulan Halldor yang merupakan saingan terberatnya.

**. **

Mata hijau Arthur beralih menatap mata violet Halldor, "Kau mau mengecek ke tempat itu lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Halldor—berarti ya.

Arthur mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke sana—"

"Artieee...!"

Suara itu... Wajah Arthur pias ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Jangan bilang kalau dia...

"Alfred!" mata hijau itu hampir terloncat melihat adik angkatnya—Alfred, berteleportasi didepannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Arthur hampir tercekik dipelukan maut Alfred. Sementara Halldor hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan 'kakak-adik' itu.

"Artiee... kamu kalau pergi ajak-ajak aku dong!" rajuk Alfred sambil tetap memeluk Arthur erat. Arthur—yang hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena pelukan maut itu—menginjak kaki kiri Alfred sekuat tenaga.

"Adaaaww~!" jerit Alfred sambil melepaskan Arthur dari pelukannya dan beralih memegangi kakinya yang bengkak. Rupanya deritanya belum cukup sampai di situ.

BUGH!

...dan bogem mentah dilayangkan ke wajah Alfred. Kasihan sekali nasib Alfred hari ini, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sementara Halldor hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat kelakuan kedua anak buahnya yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"_Bloody git_! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" sembur Arthur tanpa _tendeng aling-aling_. "Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruh kau ke sini, _git_?"

Alfred hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja oleh Dark Lord!"

Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Percuma saja Alfred dilarang. Arthur tahu kalau alasan tadi bukanlah alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi mau tak mau ia mengizinkan Alfred mengikutinya—bersama dengan Halldor.

* * *

Erik berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Tino di belakang. Ia tak mau lagi memutar memorinya percuma untuk pemuda yang telah meninggalkannya selama sebelas tahun, kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Ia bukan kakaknya lagi!

"ARGH!"

Langkah kaki Erik terhenti mendengar jeritan dari arah mata angin Selatan. Fisaratnya berkata buruk. Ia membelokkan kakinya lalu berteleportasi ke tempat asal jeritan tersebut terdengar.

**.**

Kaki Erik mendarat di atas tanah yang lembab. Mata violetnya terbelalak saat melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah mencekal leher Tino dengan erat. Pemuda berjubah hitam—memiliki rambut pirang _spike_ itu—itu mengalihkan pandangan mata birunya ke arah Erik. Tino nampak terengah-engah kesulitan bernafas. Darah satu-persatu menetes di tanah.

"Kau—" Erik terperanjat melihat Tino yg meringis kesakitan. Pada bagian perutnya, keluar cairan merah yang hampir membuatnya limbung.

"Tino—" Erik tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia merasakan aura negatif baru yang yang datang di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba dari arah Selatan, seorang berjubah hitam berteleportasi dihadapan pemuda berambut _spike_ itu dan merebut

"D'a mil'kku s'kar'ng," Berwald merebut Tino dari cengkraman Mathias. "Bi'r ak' ya'g ur's."

"Cih!" Mathias meludah dengan tak rela. Tatapan membunuh dilayangkan kepada Ya, siapa yang tak rela jika sedang enak-enaknya menyiksa buruannya diambil secara paksa oleh orang lain?

Tapi Mathias hanya bisa diam. Percuma saja ia melawan Berwald. Meskipun aura mereka sama-sama berwarna coklat, Berwald lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Lebih baik ia mengalah menghadapi kenyataan daripada mati konyol di tangan pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Berwald membawa Tino berteleportasi. Sementara bola mata safir itu berpaling ke mangsanya yang baru. Seringai kejam terulas di sudut bibirnya.

Erik mengambil langkah mundur. Ia menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan mengacungkan mata pedang itu ke depan Mathias.

* * *

Di suatu desa yang terletak di bagian Barat, telah terenggut satu nyawa seorang pemilik aura putih. Merah darah mengalir perlahan dari dada kiri pemuda itu. Darah yang sama telah menodai pisau perak milik gadis berjubah hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tergeletaknya mayat itu, menetes perlahan ke tanah.

Mata violet gadis itu menghujam sadis ditambah seringai kejam dibibirnya menyatakan ia telah kehilangan hati nuraninya. Aura berwarna kelabu masih menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Seringai kejam itu dengan cepat terhapus saat seseorang berteleportasi didekatnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu menatap gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu lewat mata hijaunya.

"Kau," geramnya. Tangannya menodongkan pisau perak yang masih ternoda oleh lumuran darah ke leher pemuda itu. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Hanya memperhatikanmu," jawabnya datar. Tangannya hanya memutar-mutar pedang yang telah berlumuran darah. Ekspresinya masih tetap datar meskipun jarak pisau perak itu kini berjarak lima senti dari lehernya.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Vash!" balas Natalia kasar. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"

"Terserah kau saja," dengan tenangnya, tangan bersarung hitam itu menyingkirkan pisau perak dari lehernya. Pemilik pisau itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Natalia memasukkan kembali pisau itu di balik jubah hitamnya. "Pergi kau!" bentak Natalia.

Vash hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tanggapan dari gadis berambut pirang platinum itu.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti..."

Itulah kata-katanya yang diucapkan Vash sebelum ia membalikkan badan membelakangi Natalia dan lenyap dipandangan gadis itu.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang begitu gelap, dingin, dan hanya ditemani cahaya nyala api dari lima obor, seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan jubah hitamnya tengah duduk di atas singgasananya. Tiga orang berpakaian identik berlutut dihadapan orang yang duduk di atas singgasana itu. Kaki mereka terlihat gemetar, meskipun mereka sudah berlutut. Entah karena ketakutan pada pemilik aura hitam itu atau senyum manis yang terlihat mengintimidasi dari wajah yang tertutup topeng hitam itu.

"A—ada a—apa, Tuanku me—memanggil ka—kami?" tanya Toris gagap. Beruntung lidahnya tidak tergigit. Rahang giginya terus gemelutukan seolah-olah ia kedinginan dan membuatnya bicara dengan gagap.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tuanku' tadi hanya menyunggingkan senyum singkat. Aura hitam masih menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Mata violet itu memancarkan keceriaan sekaligus kekejaman dan haus akan pertumpahan darah.

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga pergi menyusul yang lain," aura hitam pemuda bertubuh besar itu mulai berkurang—tapi tetap saja tiga orang itu gemetar.

"Ka—kami harus pergi kemana, Tuanku? " seorang pemuda berkacamata di samping Toris membuka mulutnya. Pemuda bernama Eduard itu terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan Toris, meskipun tubuhnya tetap gemetar.

"Tentu saja pergi ke tempat di mana pemilik aura putih berada..."

"Ta—tapi... i—itu terlalu berat untuk ka—kami, _My lord_!" pemuda bertubuh mungil bernama Raivis itu terlihat keberatan dengan perintah pemimpinnya itu.

Toris dan Eduard memandang Raivis dengan rasa cemas bercampur kesal. Ucapan Raivis tadi bisa-bisa membuat mereka bertiga dicincang oleh Dark Lord!

"Begitu rupanya..."

Ketiga bawahannya makin bergetar ketika 'Yang Mulia' mereka memasang senyum di hadapan mereka. Bukan, bukan karena senyuma yang terulas pemimpin tertinggi Darth Saint itu. Mereka ketakutan dengan aura hitam yang menguar di tubuh pemimpin mereka. Aura hitam tersebut merambati ruangan dan mulai mencekik leher mereka.

Sang pemilik aura hitam tersebut hanya tersenyum inosen. "Baiklah, aku akan mengganti rencana," ia kembali memandangi bawahannya—yang masih gemetar—satu persatu.

"...Kalian kutugaskan untuk pergi ke hutan Andorra. Bunuh orang-orang yang berada di sana." Dark Lord kembali menyunggingkan senyum dilatari oleh aura hitam yang pekat. "Mengerti?"

"Si—siap, _My Lord_!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis berteleportasi meninggalkan pimpinan mereka sendirian di ruangan. Mereka tak sempat melihat seringai yang menyiratkan kekejaman pada bibir pemuda bertopeng hitam itu.

"Akhirnya semakin dekat waktuku untuk menguasai dunia!"

Tawa yang menggelegar menyeruak di tempat yang tak terjamahkan oleh orang luar tanpa kekuatan aura. Kini kegelapan mulai menyelusup di dalam cahaya kebenaran.

...Waktunya telah dekat.

* * *

BUM!

Gempa menggetarkan tanah yang tengah mereka pijaki. Getaran yang begitu hebat telah membuat tanah dan bebatuan kehilangan gravitasi sesaat dan terjatuh membentuk runtuhan tanah dimensi tak beraturan dengan berbagai ukuran. Sebuah rumah mungil yang berada di lokasi gempa tersebut itu bernasib sama dengan tanah dan bebatuan yang terkena gempa—hancur lebur.

Rumah mungil yang tidak beruntung itu adalah milik Antonio.

"Rumahku!" jerit Antonio histeris. Tubuhnya lemas melihat tempat tinggalnya kini rata oleh tanah. Oh, Tuhan. Nanti ia dan Lovino mau tinggal di mana? Batinnya kini menjerit kebingungan memikirkan nasibnya setelah rumahnya amblas dihantam reruntuhan tanah.

"Kau dan Lovino bisa tinggal dirumahku," Francis seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Antonio. Dan tak lupa ciri khasnya, sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang berada di pikiran seorang Francis yang tidak bisa dijabarkan—saking abstraknya dan terpaksa disensor karena memuat adegan khusus untuk orang dewasa.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal dirumahmu, _pervert_!" tolak Lovino mentah-mentah. Tunggu, sejak kapan Lovino bisa membaca pikiran Francis?

Bibir Gilbert kini menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana kalau tinggal dirumahku yang _awesome_?" sarannya. "Rumahku lebih _awesome_ daripada Francis!"

"...Serumah denganmu dan _potato bastard_?" Lovino mengernyit jijik mendengar ide dari Gilbert. "TIDAK AKAN, ALBINO BASTARD!"

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"WOI! BAHAS RUMAHNYA NANTI AJA!" jerit Antonio frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya akibat kelakuan autis teman-temannya. "ITU—"

BUM!

KRAK!

Tanah yang diinjaki mereka bergemuruh dan menimbulkan retakan tanah yang terbelah—dengan jarak lubang retakan yang semakin membesar. Sebelum mereka jatuh ke inti bumi, mereka melompat ke mata angin yang berlawanan. Debu-debu dari tanah mengepul di udara membuat mata mereka pedih. Kemudian retakan tanah itu kembali merapat hingga tak ada bekas retakan yang tertinggal—hanya reruntuhan akibat retakan tanah yang masih tersisa di atas tanah.

Belum hilang rasa syok mereka, tiga sosok berjubah hitam muncul dari kepulan debu tanah. Tiga sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya pada jarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mata hijau Antonio membelalak saat sosok yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu berada di hadapannya.

"Ternyata kita bertemu di sini," pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu mendekati Antonio. Pedang perak yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya mulai diarahkan ke depan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Arthur?" desis Francis tak percaya. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

'_Arthur?' _ nama itu terngiang di pikiran Antonio saat Francis menyebutkan nama pemuda beralis tebal itu. _'Jadi pemuda itu bernama Arthur...'_

"Dan kau—" mata rubi Gilbert menghujam pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang sebahu di sebelah Arthur. "Halldor?" desisnya. Tatapan tak percaya dilayangkan oleh pemuda albino itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Francis," sahut Arthur sinis. "Aku ke sini untuk berhadapan dengan dia!"

Mata emerald itu menatap Antonio, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dua lAntonio. Untungnya ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah pedang hitam dihunuskan di depan Antonio. Untungnya Antonio cukup sigap sehingga pedangnya kini membentur pedang hitam milik pemuda bermata violet.

"Biar aku yang urus dia, Arthur,"

Halldor menatap tajam Arthur. Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu hanya mendengus kesal. Pandangan pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu akhirnya beralih pada Francis.

"Kau targetku sekarang!"

Dalam sedetik, Francis dan Arthur saling beradu senjata. Diikuti dengan peraduan senjata yang tak seimbang antara Alfred melawan Gilbert dan Lovino. Aura mereka saling beradu disertai elemen-elemen penghancur yang mereka miliki.

**.**

"Apa tujuan kau datang ke sini?" tanya Antonio dingin. Sorot mata _emerald_ yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan berganti menjadi sorot mata yang dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa tujuanku," Halldor menarik pedang hitam dari sarungnya, disertai aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuhnya. Mata violetnya kini menghujam tajam pada mata _emerald_ Antonio. Melihat reaksi tersebut, pemuda berkulit coklat itu memberikan respon dengan mengeluarkan pedang _Magnificent Spirit_nya

"...Lawan aku terlebih dahulu!"

TRANG!

Benturan pedang Halldor dengan pedang Antonio tak terelakkan. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan melayangkan pandangan membunuh. Mata hijau bertemu dengan mata violet yang saling menghunuskan pedang hitam mereka. Bunyi gemuruh petir putih dan hitam saling bersahutan.

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang minim penerangan—dengan pepohonan lebat disekelilingnya, terdapat sebuah kastil yang tak terlihat oleh mata orang biasa di hutan bernama hutan Andorra.

Didalam kastil tua tak terlihat itu, terdapat empat orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan. Raut wajah mereka terlihat panik. Sementara itu, bola kristal yang berada di tengah mereka memancarkan warna hitam pekat.

...Itulah tanda bahaya dari sisi aura positif.

"_Bruder_ mengirimkan sinyal dari auranya bahwa ia dikepung oleh kelompok berjubah hitam di dekat desa Spain," kata Ludwig sembari melemparkan pandangan cemas ke arah bola kristal tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Ludwig?" tanya Roderich seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa kita langsung bertindak ke sana?"

"Kita harus cepat ke sana!" sahut Elizaveta panik. "...Sebelum ada korban lagi!"

"Elizaveta benar," sambung Kiku. "Kita berteleportasi—"

DUAR!

Ledakan terjadi di luar hingga menggetarkan tanah yang dipijaki keempat orang di dalam kastil tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru Elizaveta. Ia berpegangan pada meja untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat kita berteleportasi ke luar!"

Perintah Ludwig dilaksanakan oleh ketiga temannya. Mereka berteleportasi keluar dari kastil—markas Angel Salvation. Ancaman baru bagi anggota Angel Salvation telah dimulai.

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Maafkan saya yang baru bisa update sekarang! *dihajar rame-rame* Ide saya mandek pada pertengahan. Ya, semoga tidak mandek lagi seperti sekarang. ^^; Ya, saya nulis apa adanya yang ada di otak saya. Gomen kalau jadinya aneh banget. (pundung dipojokan)

Aih, OOC abis! (pundung dipojokan lagi) Francis dewasa banget di sini! Dan saya baru saja nge-ship crack pair! Swizbela! *digeplak karena menuh-menuhin crack pair* Maaf buat yang request NorIce, saya belum bisa memenuhi sekarang demi alur cerita... *plak* Dan... masih banyak lagi karakter yang belum dimunculkan (headbang)! Yah, saya usahakan agar karakter-karakter tersebut muncul! ^^

Ada cerita lagi seputar kejadian sebelum fic ini dibuat (anggap aja ini kayak 'behind the scene' di film-film). Ini cuma skrip iseng-iseng author yang lagi galau kuadrat.

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

_-Adegan pertama-_

Lovino menggebrak daun pintu kamar Antonio. Saking maksimal aktingnya, Lovino lupa bahwa daun pintu itu kayu jati yang kerasnya bukan main.

BRAK!

"ADAW~!" jerit Lovino dengan tidak anggunnya. Antonio menghampiri Lovino yang kini memegangi kepalan tangan kanannya yang membentur daun pintu.

"Duh, Lovi... makanya kalau mukul itu jangan terlalu kenceng..."

"Diem lo, _tomato bastard_!" bentak Lovino sambil meringis kesakitan.

_-Adegan kedua-_

"Artieee...!" Alfred berlari menyongsong kakak angkatnya. Sampai saat ini, Alfred berlari persis seperti

Arthur—yang tahu kalau Alfred akan memeluknya—berlari menghindar dari Alfred. Sementara Alfred masih terus berlari dan tidak melihat ada batu didepannya.

GUBRAK!

Niat Alfred untuk memeluk Arthur pupus sudah. Berakhir dengan nyungsep tidak elit di tanah.

"Artie kejam! Author kejam!" lho, kok author ikut disalahin? Sudahlah... terima saja nasibmu, Fred!

* * *

Sudah dulu deh. Saya minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek sangat. Akhir kata...

Review please?


End file.
